


Профессор защиты от темных искусств

by tenkosh



Series: бб-квест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: В тридцать лет Гарри Поттер был вынужден уйти из аврората и начать жить заново, став преподавателем в Хогвартсе.





	Профессор защиты от темных искусств

**Author's Note:**

> Драко — студент седьмого курса, разница в возрасте, first time; неграфичное насилие (в виде школьных драк); у Гарри инвалидность (хромота); одно нецензурное слово

«В двадцать девять лет жизнь только начинается», — говорила Гермиона.

«Двадцать девять — это вообще еще не возраст, мужик. Особенно для волшебника. Вот мой дядя Уэсли в эти годы еще…», — и Рон рассказывал долгую-долгую запутанную историю про очередного своего родственника. История должна была мотивировать, но обычно вызывала у Гарри больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Про свои двадцать девять лет Гарри был ровно противоположного от своих друзей мнения. Жизнь казалась сломанной и законченной, все лучшее осталось будто бы позади, а впереди — бесперспективность, беспросветный мрак и годы тоски, которые грозились закончиться бесславной смертью.

В двадцать девять лет завершилась карьера Гарри в аврорате после нелепой — нелепой до дрожи в руках, до мутной дымки ярости перед глазами, потому что даже спустя несколько месяцев невозможно было принять несправедливость ситуации — травмы. Из-за нее Гарри остался хромым, и это тоже казалось ему нелепым — даже с войны, из лап смерти он вышел физически здоровым человеком, а в мирное время стал инвалидом, да еще так глупо. Всего двадцать лет назад любой аврор на его месте мог бы поставить себе магический протез и вернуться на службу, но теперь правила ужесточились. Контроль был на каждом шагу, в аврорат допускались только люди с отличным здоровьем: из-за плохого зрения у Гарри возникали регулярные бюрократические проблемы, но тогда ради «национального героя» делали небольшие исключения. Небольшие. Взять на службу хромого аврора — или аврора с протезом — никто не мог даже при желании. Слишком большое, невозможное исключение, а он уже не был мальчиком-который-выжил, школьником под покровительством Дамблдора, чтобы ради него все шли на уступки и ломали привычные правила.

Гарри вежливо предложили остаться в Академии авроров преподавателем и, кажется, всерьез рассчитывали, что он согласится и будет вдохновлять молодое поколение, подавать им пример, передавать свой опыт, становясь каким-то тускнеющим символом прошлого. Даже Гарри не понимал такой наивности в людях, которые ожидали, что он примет предложение. За годы работы он возненавидел бюрократию, аврорат, Министерство и все его новые правила, призванные улучшить работу, но совершенно не приспособленные к реальной жизни. Он возненавидел (или, по крайней мере, был близок к этому чувству) людей, уже работающих там, и все новое поколение будущих авроров, которых ему предложили учить.

В день — один из первых весенних дней, когда на дорогах уже не лежал снег, а осталась только высохшая на теплом солнце пыль, — в который Гарри со всеми своими документами вышел из аврората безработным инвалидом, он даже не обернулся на здание Министерства в последний раз. Он не хотел смотреть на него, не хотел находиться рядом. Он аппарировал сразу, как только своим медленным неровным шагом добрался до границы поля.

Впрочем, кое-что Гарри нашел для себя в этом унизительном предложении работы в Академии. Не сразу, но когда дальше разлагаться дома и жалеть себя стало уже невозможно, а обида на несправедливость жизни сгладилась, появилось немного энергии и пока слабого желания еще чуть-чуть пожить. Тогда он подумал о том, что мог бы вернуться к Хогвартс в качестве преподавателя, и начал усиленно заниматься. Он читал книги по педагогике, изучал учебники защиты от темных искусств, знакомился со стандартами преподавания, зарывался в эту подготовку так, что времени на жалость к себе просто не оставалось. Новая идея, новая надежда поглотили его.

В середине лета он написал директору Макгонагалл, интересуясь наличием мест в преподавательском составе. Он был готов взять даже небольшую нагрузку — хотя бы пару курсов тех студентов, кого не надо готовить к экзаменам, — и работать на замене во время болезней основного преподавателя. Письмо из Хогвартса пришло в его тридцатый день рождения. Это было до неприличия символично, и это было так же волшебно, как и в его одиннадцать лет. Это открывало дверь в новую жизнь.

Макгонагалл писала, что нынешний преподаватель ЗоТИ будет рад уступить ему место, если Гарри успешно пройдет собеседование.

Гарри прошел собеседование. И в тридцать лет он стал профессором защиты от темных искусств.

***

В первые недели это было тяжело — со всеми студентами.

На первых курсах учились подростки, которые выросли на сказках о его победе. Они создавали себе завышенные ожидания, уже придумав в голове идеальный образ героя, которому Гарри теперь (да и никогда) не соответствовал. В их глазах был восторг, и Гарри боялся обмануть его, хотя много лет учился жить под давлением славы. Он не любил само слово «слава» и даже про себя произносил, словно смущаясь, но иногда просто не получалось избежать его, как и самого факта этой славы.

Если подумать, в этом уже не было ничего нового для него. Гарри заранее знал, как все случится: через пару недель все остынут, свыкнутся с мыслью, что их учит «мальчик-который-выжил», новизна пройдет, и останется только профессор Поттер — хромой, совершенно не героичный в повседневной жизни, да и давно не мальчик. Ожидания, наконец, перестанут давить.

Гарри хорошо общался с некоторыми старшекурсниками с Гриффиндора, особенно с теми, кто играл в квиддич. Они иногда заходили к нему даже вне занятий, чтобы просто поделиться новостями или поговорить. Гарри, который надеялся стать деканом Гриффиндора через пару лет, только радовала возможность подготовиться и заранее разобраться в делах своего факультета. Это было здорово.

Особняком в его работе стоял один другой факультет. Слизерин, разумеется.

Младшекурсники смотрели на него со странным чувством, похожим на испуг. Старшекурсники смотрели с почти открытой враждебностью. Все вместе они были недоверчивыми и напряженными, и это никак не проходило со временем. На каждом занятии с этим факультетом Гарри особенно четко ощущал, что он — один, а студентов — их всегда много. И никто не мог помочь ему, когда он стоял посреди аудитории.

Воплощением всех слизеринцев был Драко Малфой: он казался образом, сотканным из самого духа факультета, из всех лучших и худших стереотипов о нем, из черт каждых отдельных студентов, из их мыслей и слов. Семикурсник, ловец команды Слизерина по квиддичу и, что было самым удивительным для Гарри, староста школы. Слизеринцы обожали его. Слушались, казалось, лучше, чем профессоров (в случае с Гарри слово «казалось» можно было с уверенностью опускать), едва ли не заглядывали ему в рот во время разговоров, таскались за ним везде при любой возможности и любое недоброе слово в адрес старосты воспринимали чуть ли не личным оскорблением. Это было так в духе Слизерина — обожать сына бывшего Пожирателя смерти.

Только одного Гарри не понимал в этой ситуации: как Драко стал старостой школы. Он понимал обожание слизеринцев, но до сих пор совершенно не видел, что в этом студенте — нервном, самолюбивом, враждебном — могла найти Макгонагалл.

Однажды Гарри даже спросил ее об этом, но в ответ получил что-то вроде: «Он тот, кто сейчас нужен факультету. В школе очень много проблем, Гарри, и он помогает их решать. Вы еще это не заметили?». От ответа ничего не прояснилось. Гарри всегда считал, что Макгонагалл не похожа на Дамблдора: она была честнее и намного прямолинейнее в словах и действиях. Или же статус директора так влиял на человека, заставляя говорить загадками вместо объяснения странных поступков?

***

Конец сентября выдался необычно душным и жарким. Толстые каменные стены все еще поддерживали прохладу внутри помещений Хогвартса (правда, эта прохлада мало помогала в аудиториях — все равно студенты с тоской смотрели в окна, желая скорее оказаться на берегу озера, далеко-далеко от учебников по защите от темных искусств), но на улице даже магия не спасала от солнца и горячего воздуха.

Раньше Гарри каждое утро выходил на пробежку. Теперь он каждое утро выходил просто на прогулку: делал очень медленный круг вокруг всего замка, заканчивая свой путь на спортивной площадке, где несколько раз подтягивался на турнике, чтобы оставаться в форме. Нога практически не сгибалась, а если и сгибалась, то очень тяжело и болезненно, но Гарри не оставлял надежды разработать ее хоть немного лучше.

Ранним утром на территории было непривычно пусто и тихо, разве что пели обычные и фантастические птицы, на поляне на солнце грелись местные коты, которых гонял завхоз и подкармливали студенты. Прохладный воздух нагревался под теплыми лучами, а на траве оседала холодная роса. Несколько раз это уединение нарушал какой-то студент, тренировавшийся в небе над полем для квиддича. Он то ли отрабатывал полеты, то ли ловил снитч — из-за расстояния, скорости метлы и яркого утреннего солнца не получалось разобрать ни чем студент занимался, ни как он выглядел. Видимо, для удобства он не носил форму, поэтому не получалось определить даже факультет. На земле они с Гарри никогда не пересекались.

В один из особенно жарких сентябрьских дней Гарри после своей тренировки присел на скамейку у раздевалок рядом с полем для квиддича, чтобы отдохнуть. В небе снова тенью скользил по воздуху студент, и на этот раз получилось рассмотреть его лучше. Светлые волосы, ровная спина. Из-за жары он был без футболки, и рядом периодически мелькал золотой снитч.

Через пару минут на землю опустился Драко Малфой. Увидев Гарри, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, и мышцы под бледной кожей заметно напряглись, когда он пересек поле, направляясь к раздевалкам.

— Я бы не советовал вам в одиночестве наблюдать за своим полуголым студентом, — заметил Драко, подойдя ближе. — Мало ли, кто что подумает.

В общем-то, Драко был уже совершеннолетним взрослым волшебником с привлекательным развитым телом и без каких-либо детских черт — так что вряд ли кто-то мог всерьез осудить Гарри, если бы он действительно любовался. Но в бледной коже, которая обычно была скрыта мантией и высоким воротом, Гарри заинтересовала не ее привлекательность.

На плече Драко была ссадина явно магического происхождения — за несколько лет работы в аврорате Гарри прекрасно научился отличать обычные физические травмы от магических. Списать появление ушиба Драко на «упал с метлы» было просто невозможно. Кожа в этом месте выцвела и слово посерела, как на черно-белых фотографиях; ее пересекали фиолетовые ручейки сосудов. Кое-где на боках и руках Гарри заметил и обычные синяки — слишком свежие, чтобы усомниться в том, что получены они уже в Хогвартсе. Слишком много, чтобы наивно списать все на несчастный случай на занятии.

— Откуда это? — спросил он, протягивая руку к плечу Драко.

Шлепок. Драко ударил по запястью Гарри тыльной стороной ладони, отталкивая его руку от себя и не позволяя прикоснуться. Такой реакции могли позавидовать многие авроры (хотя Гарри бы не удивился, узнай он, что Драко хочет пойти в Академию на следующий год). Не зря он все-таки был ловцом.

— Не ваше дело, — грубовато ответил Драко. Холодный напряженный взгляд застыл на глазах Гарри.

— Ты мой студент. Эта травма явно получена в Хогвартсе, и…

— В аврорате в детектива не наигрались, профессор Поттер? — прервал его Драко. — Я не собираюсь говорить об этом с вами. Хорошего дня.

Драко развернулся и быстро — с хромотой точно было не догнать — скрылся в раздевалке. Гарри остался стоять растерянный и задумчивый. Он и сам не понимал, из-за чего эта новая информация так выбила его из колеи. Это почему-то не укладывалось в голове: Драко дрался с кем-то в Хогвартсе в абсолютно мирное время. Нарывался? Сам вызывал на дуэль?

Нет, после работы в аврорате Гарри прекрасно знал, что ничего еще не закончено, даже если Волдеморт пал. Но в его представлении «не закончено» никак не относилось к студентам Хогвартса, которые в мирное время не должны были знать насилие. Гарри пытался вспомнить собственные старшие курсы, но тогда все было запутанно и отмечено печатью войны, и он просто не представлял, что сам в спокойные дни мог бы подраться с кем-то до синяков и кровоподтеков, до магических травм и ссадин.

***

В школе Гарри ненавидел отработки. Все ненавидели отработки, и это казалось очевидным. Целый месяц Гарри держался и не оставлял никого после занятий, чтобы, во-первых, не мешать подросткам наслаждаться жизнью (он не видел ничего ужасного в том, что старшекурсники иногда выходили из гостиной после отбоя или нарушали другие подобные правила, никому, в сущности, не мешая и не вредя), а во-вторых, чтобы, так сказать, не порождать еще больше ненависти в мире. Иногда его самообладание висело на волоске при виде студентов, которые не делали домашнюю работу и еще после этого хихикали на последней парте все занятие, но он все-таки старался придерживаться своих принципов и использовать отработки только в крайних случаях.

Первым он не выдержал на Драко Малфое.

До начала урока у седьмого курса Слизерина оставалось еще десять минут, но некоторые студенты уже сидели на своих местах, пока занимаясь своими делами. Драко разговаривал с Панси Паркинсон, старостой Слизерина. Гарри не вслушивался, но до него долетали обрывки фраз из их разговора: «Неудивительно, что у нее был Тролль… Она ничего не знает про… Надо было снять больше баллов… Что ты хотела от грязнокровки…».

Гарри напрягся, на этот раз прислушиваясь и поднимая голову. И снова: «Грязнокровка…».

— Мистер Малфой! — резко и громко позвал он, с трудом сдерживая ярость. — На отработку! Сегодня. В шесть вечера.

Ничего больше не объясняя, Гарри вышел из кабинета. Перед глазами стоял образ Гермионы, на руке которой до сих пор был шрам, складывающийся в слово «грязнокровка». Гарри не реагировал на это оскорбление так резко, когда слышал его от старых волшебников, которых уже поздно было переучивать и чье мировоззрение уже не изменить. Но слышать его от студента, старосты школы, «будущего магического мира»…

Он дошел до туалета, на котором висела табличка «не работает» еще с тех времен, когда сам Гарри учился в Хогвартсе. Нужно было умыться и окончательно успокоиться, но как только Гарри склонился над раковиной, из зеркала появилось привидение. Плакса Миртл, разумеется, не изменилась и не могла измениться.

— Гарри! — взвизгнула она, взлетая к самому потолку. — Я уже и не надеялась тебя увидеть. Вернулся и даже не зашел поздороваться.

Он действительно даже не подумал об этом. Со всеми другими жителями Хогвартса, в том числе с привидениями, Гарри встречался в более подходящих для этого местах — как минимум, в коридорах и в Большом зале. Миртл имела привычку появляться только в туалетах и ванных, а в этих комнатах Гарри обычно предпочитал оставаться один.

— Прости, было много дел, — ответил Гарри, снимая очки и протирая глаза.

— Мучил бедных студентов? — Миртл хмыкнула. — Ничего. Мне все про тебя рассказывали, так что я почти не обижаюсь. У меня есть более частые и вежливые гости, чтобы дальше страдать о тебе.

Гарри хотел было спросить, о каких гостях идет речь, но тут же прикусил язык. Даже если Миртл была готова сообщить — это, пожалуй, было слишком личным. Кто бы ни был тот (или та?) бедолага, который проводил время в компании привидения в закрытом туалете, в столь личные дела Гарри лезть не хотел.

— Мне пора, Миртл. У меня урок.

— Вечно у вас, живых, уроки, домашние задания и какие-то дела, — чрезмерно трагично вздохнула Миртл. — Ты заходи, Гарри. Для тебя тут всегда открыто.

***

— Ты хотя бы понял, почему я тебя вызвал? — спросил Гарри, устало потирая переносицу.

К вечеру он окончательно успокоился, но о своем поспешном решении не жалел. Драко заслуживал отработку.

— Не особенно, честно говоря.

— «Грязнокровка». Ты сказал «грязнокровка», а это очень, очень плохое слово, которое нельзя произносить в школе и вообще в приличном обществе.

Гарри осознавал, что это объяснение подходило скорее для первокурсника, но он и не думал, что такие вещи придется объяснять взрослым людям. Несколько секунд стояла напряженная тишина.

— Почему? — спросил после паузы Драко, глядя совершенно невинным взглядом.

— Что «почему»?

— Почему это плохое слово? — терпеливо разъяснил Драко, не отводя честные глаза.

— Потому что… потому что плохое. Это грубое оскорбление, ругательство.

Этот парень издевался? Гарри снова терялся — как всегда, когда нужно было объяснить что-то абсолютно очевидное для него самого. Что такое, например, «геометрическая фигура»? Что такое «лево» и «право»? Почему «грязнокровка» — плохое слово?

— Но это ведь правда, — невозмутимо ответил Драко. — Зачем кому-то обижаться на правду? Какое слово ни подбери, а значить будет одно и то же — девушка, которая родилась в семье маглов.

— Ну, ты же не используешь слово «черномазый» в отношении своего друга Забини? — со вздохом спросил Гарри, ловя себя на том, что даже в качестве примера все эти оскорбления было довольно неприятно произносить.

— Не-а. Знаете, почему? Потому что это никак не влияет на наши с ним отношения, мне вообще не приходится упоминать цвет его кожи. А вот происхождение обычно очень влияет на общение. Маглорожденные — как иностранцы. Они не знают разных очевидных вещей, не понимают наши традиции, у них совсем другая культура и другие ассоциации. Даже через многие годы это еще проявляется. Это важно.

— Вот сейчас ты же использовал слово «маглорожденные», — заметил Гарри. — Почему бы тебе не использовать его всегда?

Драко пожал плечами, явно не впечатленный и не убежденный.

— А вы собираетесь из-за каждого нецензурного слова отправлять студентов на отработки, профессор Поттер? Каждый раз, когда кто-то называет другого человека, прошу прощения, идиотом, шлюхой или, например, ебанутым фашистом?

На последний пример Гарри чуть непонимающе повел бровью.

— Я не могу полностью запретить подросткам ругаться. Но я прошу тебя как старосту школы не использовать выражения, которые оскорбляют других студентов и разжигают конфликты по поводу происхождения. Это возвращает нас в Средневековье или как минимум в военное время, когда людей притесняли уже за то, какими они родились. Может, они и ведут себя как иностранцы, но они не выбирали свои способности.

Ему точно надо было подготовить речь. Написать ее на листочке, а затем вызубрить, будто он сам до сих пор был студентом, которому нужно сдавать материал, а не просто прокрутить в голове мысли, которые хотел донести до Драко.

— Окей. Как староста школы я должен подавать пример. Но вы не ответили: вы собираетесь отправлять на отработку тех, кто оскорбляет происхождение самого старосты школы? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Если это потребуется, — немного растерянно ответил Гарри.

***

В школьное время Гарри ненавидел отработки, а сильнее всего — бесполезные: чистить кубки без магии или писать строчки. Строчки, по мнению Гарри, должны были остаться где-то в начальных классах обычной магловской школы — тупая, бессмысленная монотонная работа, которая вряд ли могла кого-то чему-то научить. А «строчки», которые он писал у Амбридж, тем более были абсолютно исключены, как и любые другие физические наказания.

Силы, потраченные на строчки и мытье кубков, можно было потратить и на что-то более полезное для общества. Гарри была неприятна сама система наказания ради наказания, где единственной целью было сделать плохо провинившемуся студенту. Гарри не хотел никому делать плохо и не хотел заставлять других делать то, что сам ненавидел. Из-за злости он почти сорвался на Драко — почти готов был дать ему пергамент с пером и посадить писать какую-нибудь фразу или целое сочинение про вежливость. Но сдержался.

Неужели он настолько же сильно выводил из себя Филча, Амбридж и Снейпа, когда они давали ему такие тупые задания?

К этой части отработки Гарри подготовился лучше, чем к воспитательной беседе. Он выложил перед Драко целую стопку листов с тестом по защите от темных искусств, включающим в себя все темы первых шести курсов.

— Вопросы легкие, — предупредил Гарри. — Я просто хочу узнать, что вы проходили и насколько подробно. Я опрашивал вашего предыдущего преподавателя, но он и сам проработал здесь всего год. Тратить на тест целое занятие у всего курса довольно нерационально, а твоих знаний должно быть достаточно, чтобы сориентироваться.

Драко без особого энтузиазма приступил к тесту. Иногда он пропускал вопросы и делал какие-то пометки на полях, что-то вроде: «Не проходили» или «Проходили, но не помню ответ». Гарри старался не вглядываться сильно, чтобы не мешать.

Примерно на пятой странице Драко, видимо, совсем заскучал и устал, потому что иногда начал задавать вопросы или просто говорить что-нибудь вслух.

— Скорее всего, я пройду тест лучше, чем какой-нибудь средний студент. У меня всегда было «Превосходно» по ЗоТИ, — заметил Драко, не отличавшийся особенной скромностью. — Но это из-за того, что я действительно учу и делаю домашние задания, в отличие от тех идиотов, которые говорят, что дело в другом. В том, что про защиту от темных искусств больше всех знает тот, кто изучает темные искусства, например.

— Кто так говорит? — спросил Гарри, поднимая взгляд от книги. 

Вообще-то он не стал большим фанатом литературы даже теперь, но целая группа факторов — необходимость быстро изучить новую профессию, травма, влияние Гермионы — заставляла его проводить за книгами все больше и больше времени.

— Многие, — пожал плечами Драко, переворачивая очередную страницу. — Я бы с удовольствием зачитал вам имена, если бы не пришлось составлять список размером с этот тест. А вы правда ни разу не слышали? Перед вами они все лапушки?

Драко уже увлеченно обводил очередной ответ и делал какую-то приписку на полях, явно не настроенный продолжать разговор, а Гарри невидяще уставился в книгу. Драко вполне был похож на человека, который способен оклеветать кого-то, настроить преподавателя против других студентов или просто притвориться жертвой. Но из головы никак не выходила та ссадина на его плече, полученная от боевого заклинания. Синяки на теле и слова Макгонагалл.

Драко как-то не торопился делиться с ним реальными проблемами или просить помощи — все его слова звучали скорее обвиняюще и враждебно, поэтому Гарри для начала решил просто понаблюдать. Сначала — только в Большом зале, затем Гарри стал ловить его взглядом в коридорах, в библиотеке и на улице (Драко всегда выделялся в толпе: светлые, почти белые волосы, безупречная осанка). В какой-то момент Гарри не выдержал и стал смотреть иногда по карте Мародеров, хотя летом пообещал себе, что возьмет ее с собой только для использования в экстренных случаях, а не для того, чтобы следить за другими людьми и тем более студентами. Впрочем, карта обычно не требовалась — чаще всего Драко проводил время в одних и тех же излюбленных местах, где его легко могли найти другие студенты.

Драко оставался один только по утрам пару раз в неделю, когда ловил снитч на пустом поле, в остальное же время он постоянно был окружен людьми. Более того — он часто был окружен младшекурсниками. Гарри видел, что они бегают к Драко с любыми проблемами: с очевидными, вроде разбитых колен или непонятной фразы в учебнике, и с чем-то более личным, о чем шептали на ухо. Иногда после этого Драко бледнел и срывался с места, и Гарри снова доставал карту Мародеров, чтобы убедиться, что не произошло ничего серьезного.

Старшекурсник и младшекурсник с одного факультета были не такой уж редкой картиной. Но иногда Гарри замечал Драко в компании Тедди Люпина — своего крестника, третьекурсника с Хаффлпаффа. Кажется, Тедди приходился Драко каким-то племянником (Гарри не слишком хорошо разбирался в хитросплетениях родственных связей чистокровных семей). Вместе на людях они сразу бросались в глаза.

— Не могу, — смущенно ответил Тедди, когда Гарри пригласил его вместе пойти в Хогсмид в выходные. — Я уже договорился с Драко. Он обещал провести экскурсию по всем магазинам и окрестностям.

— Да что вы все в нем находите?.. — почти с отчаянием спросил Гарри.

Тедди посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором довольно четко читалось: «Ты идиот?». Это был риторический вопрос, который Тедди вряд ли бы когда-то задал вслух, но тут не нужны были слова.

— Ты тоже иногда бываешь невыносим, но никто ведь не спрашивает, почему люди тебя любят, — Тедди пожал плечами. — Ты герой и всех спас. Драко тоже в каком-то смысле меня спас. На первом курсе все дразнили меня из-за трансформаций, которые я до сих пор плохо контролирую, и спрашивали про «пушистую проблему», эти дурацкие шутки каждое полнолуние…

У Гарри в голове не укладывалось, как однокурсники могли дразнить сироту, родители которого погибли в Битве за Хогвартс, а крестным отцом которого был Гарри Поттер. Потом он вспомнил Невилла — таким, каким он был на первых курсах. Еще он вспомнил про детскую зависть и жестокость, про прочитанные книги по педагогике, про много-много всего, и пазл сложился лучше, но картина не стала от этого приятнее.

— Тебя дразнили слизеринцы? — уточнил Гарри. — Драко просто придержал свой факультет?

— Все, — коротко ответил Тедди. — Это были люди с каждого факультета.

Тедди попросил не рассказывать никому об этом и больше не стал говорить о Драко — в том числе о том, как именно он решил проблему.

***

За дверью кабинета раздался топот, словно кто-то бежал. Приглушенные возгласы. Глухие звуки. Гарри знал, что происходит, еще до того, как понял это осознанно: годы работы в аврорате не прошли даром, и каждый отдельный звук сложился в одну общую картину, из которой подсознание отбросило лишнее и оставило только основное. Инстинктивно Гарри напрягся, быстро — не так быстро, как хотелось бы, на самом деле — выходя из кабинета и идя по коридору на звук драки.

Вокруг собралась стайка школьников, тут же расступившаяся перед Гарри.

У одной стены сидел шестикурсник с Гриффиндора, Брэндон Купер, из носа у него текла кровь, и он явно уже вышел из строя. У другой стены хаотично двигался клубок из двух тел — в нем мелькали светлые волосы, гриффиндорская и слизеринская мантии, длинные темные волосы, кулаки, кровь, зубы. Драко Малфой и Бобби Прикетт, капитан сборной Гриффиндора по квиддичу.

Рядом с Гарри оказался староста Рейвенкло.

— Держи Прикетта, — бросил ему Гарри, сам кинувшись оттаскивать Драко.

Драко словно не заметил рук, обхвативших его за талию и потянувших в сторону от противника. Мышцы под ладонями Гарри напрягались, и Драко все еще отчаянно рвался вперед, из последних сил пытаясь поймать Прикетта за волосы.

— Еще раз даже посмотришь на нее — и я тебе глаз вырву! — не своим, диким голосом заорал Драко, когда дерущийся шипящий клубок удалось окончательно разорвать.

Драко выглядел на удивление бледным, и на светлой коже яркими пятнами выделялась кровь. Кровь с разбитых губ пачкала белые зубы и капала на каменный пол коридора. Драко был растрепанным и смотрел абсолютно безумным злым взглядом — если раньше казалось, что он враждебно относился к Гарри, то теперь стала очевидна наивность такого предположения.

— Спасибо, Эндрю, — тяжело дыша, поблагодарил Гарри, взглянув на старосту Рейвенкло. — Ты не мог бы проводить Купера в больничное крыло? И еще Малфой…

Драко неестественно резко обернулся, явно собираясь оспорить предложение тоже отправиться к мадам Помфри.

— Малфой… может пойти умыться, — закончил Гарри. — А потом я жду вас в своем кабинете, мистер Малфой. Прикетт, идемте со мной.

Все студенты начали расходиться, как только Гарри развернулся и направился обратно к своему кабинету. В груди сильно стучало сердце — за несколько месяцев Гарри успел забыть ощущение адреналина в венах, запах и вид крови. В голову вдруг пришла мысль, что он совершенно не скучал по этому. Другие авроры, которых отстранили из-за травмы или возраста, рассказывали Гарри, что им часто не хватает былой опасности в повседневности, что хочется снова каждой клеточкой тела почувствовать себя живым.

Гарри не хотел никакой опасности. Не хотел сталкиваться с насилием. Он совершенно, ни капельки не скучал.

В кабинете Гарри сел в свое кресло и налил два стакана воды, чтобы немного успокоиться.

— Что произошло? — после долгого молчания спросил Гарри.

— Да ничего не произошло, — тут же ответил Прикетт, явно успевший продумать линию поведения. — Мы с Малфоем просто разговаривали, потом немного поспорили и, знаете, слово за слово…

Играл дурачка. Гарри тяжело вздохнул — он не хотел вести себя, как аврор на допросе, но ситуация все больше и больше походила на его старую работу. Приходилось мыслить, как аврор, задействовать те знания и умения, которые Гарри уже отложил далеко в ящик.

Играть дурачка — это хорошая позиция, если ни одна из сторон не хочет посвящать в свой конфликт посторонних. И если эти посторонние ничего не знают о конфликте.

— И кто первый начал? — спросил Гарри.

— Я, но… Малфой спровоцировал меня. Еще и Купера ударил, хотя он там вообще ни при чем был!

— И о какой девушке шла речь?

— Что?

— Малфой кричал о девушке, — терпеливо пояснил Гарри. — О ком?

— Ну, возможно… об Эмме Грейс, с пятого курса Слизерина, — протянул Прикетт, и его взгляд забегал по столу. — Она отказала мне сегодня утром. Не знаю, зачем она сразу побежала рассказывать Малфою. Отказала и все.

Таким тоном обычно говорили: «Зачем было жаловаться директору» или даже «Зачем было сразу писать заявление».

— Она его девушка? — уточнил Гарри.

— Малфоя, что ли? Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Прикетт, даже как-то сразу расслабившись.

С легким скрипом приоткрылась дверь, и заглянул Драко. Несколько прядей волос еще были мокрые, но крови больше нигде не осталось.

— Вот что, Прикетт, — сказал Гарри, решив закругляться, — на отработку каждую среду в этом месяце. Узнаю, что подрался с кем-то еще — и можешь попрощаться со статусом капитана. Свободен.

Прикетт вышел из кабинета, по пути задев плечом Драко.

— Он рассказал про Эмму? — тут же спросил Драко, когда они остались вдвоем. Словно это он тут проводил допрос, а не наоборот.

Вероятно, обычно такие ситуации не доходили до преподавателей — в том числе стараниями старосты школы. Но раз уж профессор все равно вмешался, то Драко сразу готов был выкладывать все свои козыри, вскрывать любые темы и тайны, выдавать правду, лишь бы вывернуться из положения.

— Сказал, что она отказала ему сегодня утром.

Драко издал звук, который Гарри бы описал как «возмущенный смешок». Реакция на до того возмутительный поступок, что было даже нелепо и почти смешно.

— Отказала, — повторил Драко. — А до этого она отказывала ему еще десяток раз. Ей шестнадцать, мистер Поттер, она на голову ниже Прикетта, и ей уже просто страшно, когда он вообще появляется рядом. Сегодня он поймал ее в пустом коридоре и не давал уйти. Это называется домогательство. Она все утро проплакала и не пошла на трансфигурацию. Я просто пытался поговорить с этим уродом и донести до него, что «нет» — это значит «нет».

— Что он сказал тебе?

— Что он ее любит, — пожал плечами Драко. — Жить без нее не может и просто добивается взаимности. Кинулся на меня, когда я сказал, что он ей не нравится и она никогда его не полюбит.

Гарри снял очки и устало потер лицо ладонями. Почему он подумал, что решать проблемы подростков будет проще, чем дела в аврорате? Ни у одной из сторон конфликта наверняка не было доказательств. Только слова.

Нужно было серьезно поговорить с Прикеттом. И на этот раз точно написать воспитательную речь заранее.

— Почему Эмма не пошла к декану с этой проблемой? Понимаю, это довольно личный вопрос, но…

Драко посмотрел на него уже знакомым взглядом, говорящим: «Вы идиот?», и Гарри вдруг сразу все понял даже без ответа. Декан Слизерина Слагхорн — старый маразматик, по крайней мере, по версии Драко и других студентов. Слабый декан, который не мог защитить факультет в сложное для студентов время. Более того, декан, который не становился автоматически на сторону своих студентов в любой ситуации, как когда-то делал Снейп для Слизерина — Слагхорн открещивался от любых связей с Пожирателями смерти еще тогда, когда Гарри сам учился в Хогвартсе. Он не принимал в свой клуб детей Пожирателей, не держал фотографии с ними в рамочках на стенах, старался не вспоминать о тех, дружбой с кем гордился когда-то. Глупо было бы надеяться, что теперь он изменился. Гарри и сам старался не сталкиваться со Слагхорном в коридорах, словно до сих пор был школьником, которого могли пригласить на очередной ужин.

Наверняка Макгонагалл была бы рада сменить декана этого факультета, но много ли было других претендентов? Множество выпускников Слизерина стали Пожирателями смерти или помогали им во время войны, многие умерли, попали в Азкабан или сбежали в другие страны. И это были лучшие выпускники.

— Не отвечай, — покачал головой Гарри, снова надевая очки и глядя на Драко. — А Купер?

— Что? — переспросил Драко, видимо, надеявшийся, что этот вопрос не прозвучит.

— Почему Купер оказался в больничном крыле? Он вообще не участвовал в этой истории.

— Он… просто был рядом с Прикеттом, когда я подошел поговорить, — немного растерянно ответил Драко, кажется, смущаясь. — Я не знаю, зачем он вмешался. Может, пытался нас остановить. Я даже не помню, кто его ударил.

— На отработку в четверг, Драко, — вздохнул Гарри.

***

Хэллоуин всегда был особенным праздником для волшебников. Даже маглы чувствовали, что в этот день происходит что-то необычное, а для ведьм и колдунов это было практически второе Рождество — как и у Рождества, у Хэллоуина была своя особенная атмосфера, которую Гарри лучше всего чувствовал именно в Хогвартсе.

Под потолком Большого зала парили в воздухе тыквы, на которых были вырезаны разные изображения, в углах шуршали летучие мыши, везде сновали привидения, в этот день особенно взволнованные. В честь праздника вечером был организован костюмированный бал — разумеется, никто не одевался вампирами и оборотнями, как на вечеринках маглов, но и без них вариантов было достаточно: Гарри заметил примерно девять основателей Хогвартса, Мерлина и короля Артура, персонажей сказок барда Бидля, греческих богов и еще много-много разных героев (даже не только людей).

Гарри сидел в зале за преподавательским столом до самого десерта: эльфы этим вечером здорово постарались, и все блюда были не только вкусными, но и красивыми (если таким словом можно было описать глаза, оторванные пальцы, мозги и пауков). После первой же чашки чая Гарри, сославшись на проверку контрольных, попрощался со всеми преподавателями и медленно двинулся сначала сквозь толпу в зале, а затем по необычно пустым коридорам. Чаще всего так пустынно не было даже по ночам, хотя Гарри по привычке старался не выходить никуда после полуночи.

Все общественные мероприятия и праздники в Хогвартсе вызывали у Гарри смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, волной накатывала ностальгия по детству, по времени, когда он был учеником в этой школе. С другой стороны, Гарри казалось, что слишком много изменилось — он сам теперь стал преподавателем, в Хогвартсе учились другие студенты и были заведены новые порядки. Даже этот же костюмированный бал… Никак не получалось прекратить сравнивать.

Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда услышал голоса в коридоре. Инстинктивно Гарри сбавил шаг и стал идти тише, чтобы не потревожить никого, и тогда расслышал еще и всхлипы. Он повернул за угол — и тут же увидел двух студентов. В одном из них он за секунду узнал Драко, на котором был костюм какого-то короля (по крайней мере, у него была корона). Вторым был мальчик, кажется, с первого курса — в Хогвартсе было около трехсот учеников, и запомнить всех поименно и в лицо за два месяца Гарри еще не смог, а тем более признать каждого в праздничном костюме (и еще с заплаканным лицом). Да и мальчик тут же спрятался за спину Драко, когда тот встал со ступенек, на которых они сидели. Драко своей позой словно попытался закрыть первокурсника — будто его нужно было защищать от Гарри.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — резко спросил Гарри, прежде чем успел обдумать вопрос. Наверное, нужно было сказать: «Что случилось?» или хотя бы «Что тут происходит?». Наверное, его просто разозлил жест Драко, полный враждебности и недоверия — и еще то, что он вел себя так, будто сам был профессором, несущим ответственность за студентов и способным решать их проблемы.

— Что я сделал?! — возмущенно переспросил Драко. Похоже, даже до появления Гарри он был на взводе, и неожиданно грубый вопрос стал просто последней каплей.

— А вы что сделали, профессор Поттер? Ни-че-го. Вы ничего не сделали.

— Драко, не надо… — слабо попросил мальчик из-за его спины, потянув за подбитый белым мехом плащ.

Драко обернулся: кажется, он все еще был зол и желал высказать Гарри свое недовольство, но в итоге подчинился просьбе.

— Ты прав. Прости, Кларк, — кивнул Драко.

По имени Гарри тут же вспомнил мальчика — первокурсник Слизерина, мама которого была сквибом из чистокровной семьи, а маглорожденный отец вроде бы работал где-то в отделе по работе с маглами. Кларк так привык жить среди обычных людей без волшебства, что многие магические вещи удивляли его, и этим он часто отличался от других слизеринцев.

Когда Драко обернулся к первокурснику, Гарри увидел, что Кларк завернулся в свой красный плащ, скрывая светло-синий костюм, но на груди все равно различался знак, похожий на букву «S». Костюм Супермена. В голове Гарри наконец-то начала складываться картина происходящего. Мальчик в костюме супергероя, про которого большинство детей в этой школе даже не слышали — обтягивающие лосины и трусы поверх них.

— Нужно было сказать мне, — слегка неуверенно заметил Гарри.

Вообще-то он не представлял, что бы стал делать, приди к нему заплаканный первокурсник, которого дразнили из-за костюма. Гарри ненавидел то ощущение беспомощности, иногда охватывающее его при работе с детьми (и людьми вообще). Что-то похожее он испытывал, когда разговаривал с некоторыми потерпевшими и родственниками убитых при работе в аврорате. Успокаивать кого-то было гораздо сложнее, чем, например, обезвреживать темномагический артефакт.

Драко кинул на него скептический взгляд, похоже, тоже сомневаясь, что Гарри знал, как поступить в такой ситуации. Но спросил все-таки не об этом:

— И давно преподавателям Хогвартса есть дело до психологических проблем студентов или чьих-то костюмов на бал? — едко поинтересовался Драко.

Всего секунда. Секунда, за которую в голове Гарри промелькнуло воспоминание про его школьный бал, про старую парадную мантию Рона с криво обрезанными кружевами, про абсолютное безразличие профессоров. Этого момента Драко хватило, чтобы утвердиться в своей правоте.

— Но ведь нужно это менять, — ответил Гарри. — Само по себе все не может просто…

Он замолчал, услышав шаги сзади. По коридору прошла девочка, и Гарри узнал Сэм, первокурсницу с Хаффлпаффа. Уже начав подниматься по лестнице, она немного притормозила у стоящего на ступеньках (в стороне от Гарри и Драко) Кларка.

— Привет, Супермен, — улыбнулась Сэм.

Кларк настороженно напрягся, но, видимо, то, что Сэм знала имя его персонажа, все-таки располагало к себе и заставляло надеяться, что она не собирается тоже сказать что-нибудь унизительное.

— Привет… Галадриэль.

Сэм кивнула, довольная тем, что ее тоже узнали.

— Вообще-то я хотела быть Бэтменом, но мама сказала, что костюм мрачного мужика в черном плаще не подходит для девочки, — призналась она. — А потом я хотела быть хоббитом Сэмом, потому что меня тоже зовут Сэм, но мама сказала, что так меня точно никто не узнает, и вот…

— А меня тоже зовут Кларк, как Супермена.

Гарри и Драко, замолчав, оба старались делать вид, что абсолютно не подслушивают. Гарри рассматривал корону на голове Драко — кажется, в ней были какие-то волшебные драгоценные камни, странно мерцающие в свете тыкв и факелов.

— Хорошего вечера, — тихо кивнул Гарри и развернулся, чтобы уйти и не помешать. Разобраться с этой ситуацией лучше было чуть позже.

Желание проводить вечер за проверкой контрольных резко отпало, и он направился обратно в Большой зал, где еще не закончился праздничный хэллоуинский вечер.

***

Матч Рейвенкло — Слизерин закончился победой Рейвенкло. Или будет правильнее сказать: «Проигрышем Слизерина».

Всю игру болельщики обеих сторон кричали неприятные оскорбительные кричалки, стараясь переорать друг друга. Игроки краснели, бледнели, нервничали, хотя и старались не отвлекаться на вопли с трибун. Драко, облетавший поле в поисках снитча (все его движения в воздухе уже были знакомы Гарри после утренних тренировок), казался чуть более беспокойным, чем обычно.

Эти кричалки то и дело раздавались на каждом углу уже неделю и успели до ужаса надоесть даже Гарри — он не представлял, как они раздражали самих объектов насмешек.

Когда снитч наконец-то появился сразу в центре поля перед всеми игроками, охотник Рейвенкло резко сменил курс и врезался в пролетавшего мимо Драко, чудом не сбив того на землю. Трибуны ахнули — Драко уцепился за древко шатающейся метлы одной рукой, а затем подтянулся, но этих нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы ловец Рейвенкло уже поймал снитч. Правила квиддича не стали честнее с тех пор, как Гарри играл в последний раз. Со счетом 220:90 победила сборная Рейвенкло.

Под дружное улюлюканье трех факультетов команда Слизерина ушла с поля, и зрители тоже начали расходиться. Гарри шел последним — после всех компаний, энергично обсуждающих матч, после уныло плетущихся слизеринцев, после старых медлительных профессоров.

Он почти доковылял к своему кабинету, но остановился в начале коридора. Дверь в туалет плаксы Миртл была едва заметно приоткрыта, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Может, никого внутри уже и не было, кроме одинокого привидения девочки. Вспомнив, что он давно хотел зайти к Миртл снова, Гарри успокоил совесть и поддался любопытству, приоткрыв дверь сильнее и заглянув в туалет.

Напряженная изломанная фигура застыла, склонившись над раковиной. Серо-зеленая мантия валялась рядом на полу, плечи в белой футболке были сгорблены, а голова — низко опущена, так, что Гарри сзади едва видел светлые волосы.

Гарри попытался тихо прикрыть дверь и все-таки уйти в кабинет, но в последние полгода его походка не отличалась легкостью и изяществом. Ногой Гарри задел край двери, и в тишине туалета звук получился слишком громким.

Драко резко, нервно вскинулся, и они встретились глазами в отражении зеркала над раковиной. Бледная сероватая кожа, мешки под покрасневшими глазами, обескровленные губы. Во взгляде мелькнула отчаянная ярость, которую Гарри уже видел раньше.

Драко развернулся, быстрым движением вынимая палочку.

— Круци…

Гарри, растерянно застывший в проходе, наконец-то отмер. Вид наставленной на него палочки и взгляд Драко, не оставляющий сомнений в способности применить Непростительное, отрезвили и пробудили рефлексы, выработанные за годы работы. Еще до того, как он успел подумать об этом, тело уже среагировало — Гарри тоже вскинул палочку, используя отражающее защитное заклинание.

Красная молния вернулась обратно, ударяя в Драко. И без того неестественно напряженное тело изогнулось и упало на пол, начиная биться в судороге. Из горла вырвался хрип, глаза бешено вращались, пальцы заскребли по каменному полу, а из носа пошла кровь. Гарри был уверен, что от одного ужасающего вида у него прибавилось седых волос — даже без мысли о том, что он сам в этом виноват.

— Драко! — Гарри кинулся вперед, рухнув на колени рядом с ним. Ногу пронзила дикая боль, но даже она не могла отвлечь от происходящего.

Он беспомощно сжал ладонями дрожащие плечи, потом проверил зашкаливающий пульс на шее. Судороги постепенно прекращались, и через несколько секунд мышцы совсем ослабли. Драко полубессознательно обмяк на полу.

— Драко, — уже тише позвал Гарри. — Ты меня слышишь? Давай… я отлевитирую тебя в больничное крыло?

— Не надо… — слабо отозвался Драко, приоткрывая глаза. — Нет.

— Но ты…

— Нет.

— Тогда зайдем ко мне, хорошо? Я дам тебе пару зелий, чтобы ты лучше восстановился, — предложил Гарри, удивляясь тому, что он в очередной раз шел на поводу, соглашаясь избегать больничного крыла. Неужели Драко настолько боялся оставить свой факультет хотя бы на пару дней, которые наверняка придется проваляться в палате?

Драко чуть кивнул, и Гарри осторожно пересел на здоровое бедро, пытаясь разогнуть больную ногу. Мышцы снова поддавались тяжело и мучительно. Встать пока не получалось, даже если он хотел как можно скорее оказаться в кабинете.

Драко издал глухой смешок. Его испачканное в крови лицо и улыбающиеся губы вызывали ассоциации с истерикой или еще каким-нибудь приступом, но Драко покачал головой в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Просто… забавно, — пояснил он. — Валяемся на полу в закрытом туалете и не можем встать. Нашлись герои магического мира.

***

К счастью, в коридоре было пусто, и по пути в покои Гарри им никто не попался. Драко был уложен на диван, а через пару минут Гарри уже подготовил восстанавливающее зелье. Он до сих пор не был большим фанатом зельеварения и чаще всего просто покупал необходимые отвары в лавках, даже если — он точно помнил — многие из этих зелий его учили готовить в школе.

— Теперь будет лучше полежать еще полчаса, — посоветовал Гарри, сам присаживаясь в кресло и вытягивая ногу.

Пару минут они молчали, и Гарри рассматривал узор на ковре.

— Прости меня, — после паузы сказал он.

— Вы защищались, — Драко приоткрыл глаза. — Если бы вы не отразили заклятие, то оно попало бы в вас. Вы сами знаете — я хотел этого, раз получилось.

— Не за это… То есть, и за это тоже, но… Я предвзято относился к тебе — да и ко всем слизеринцам, — закрывал глаза на проблемы, не пытался что-то изменить… Не так себя должен вести хороший преподаватель. А я правда хочу помочь.

Драко взглянул на него удивленно (неужели настолько непривычно и неожиданно было слышать извинение?) и снова на некоторое время замолчал. Он опустил руку с дивана к полу, постучав по нему пальцами, видимо, размышляя. Звук был немного раздражающий.

— Наверное, я тоже должен извиниться, — заключил Драко. — Вы не нравились мне за то, что покрывали гриффиндорцев, когда они нарушали правила. Мне казалось, что вы даже поддерживаете то, что происходит. В общем… я должен извиниться, но не могу, потому что на самом деле до сих пор злюсь. Может, в другой раз.

Гарри приглушенно усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Просто… в мое время все было по-другому, — неловко заметил он.

Драко скептически вскинул бровь. Может, он возмутился бы и сильнее, но сейчас сил на это у него наверняка не было.

— В самом деле? Хотя, может быть, в ваше время действительно было лучше и трава была зеленее. А может, вы просто находились по другую сторону баррикад. Или среди тех студентов, которые знают, но предпочитают закрывать глаза. Или и правда не замечают через свои розовые очки. Столько вариантов, профессор Поттер.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но вдруг вспомнил Луну Лавгуд. Всплыло воспоминание, которое годами было упрятано где-то в уголках памяти, словно подсознание само хотело скрыть его. Забыть, закрыть глаза на розовые кеды, подвешенные под потолком.

Пришла следующая мысль — уже про Мародеров и Снейпа, — чужое воспоминание, когда-то подсмотренное и шокировавшее Гарри. Все вместе это складывалось в понимание того, что раньше небо не было голубее. Не было лучше или даже по-другому. И дело оказалось не в войне, не в поражении одной из сторон. Просто некоторые вещи не менялись.

И сколько еще воспоминаний он вот так игнорировал, когда вспоминал про чудесные школьные годы?

— Меня иногда травили в школе, — медленно и задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Даже не только в школе — обо мне писали гадости в «Пророке», мне не верили ни однокурсники, ни взрослые. Но у меня были люди, которые меня поддерживали. Я просто игнорировал тех, кто меня дразнил.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Вы же понимаете, что это не всегда может помочь? Нет универсального способа, с помощью которого можно прекратить травлю.

Гарри кивнул. Он понимал, да и читал про такое, когда готовился стать преподавателем. Он знал: если игнорировать, то в одних это вызовет чувство безнаказанности, вседозволенности, а другие примут подобное поведение как вызов, и в итоге издевательства будут становиться только изощреннее. Если давать отпор, то интерес появится у третьих. Нельзя было просто взмахнуть палочкой и заставить всех подружиться.

***

Выпал первый снег. Гарри все еще каждый день выходил на прогулку по утрам, хотя был вынужден обматываться шарфом, а скорость ходьбы снизилась еще сильнее — из-за страха упасть на льду (для Гарри это составляло реальную проблему). Драко теперь тренировался гораздо реже, и его полеты стали намного короче — солнце всходило позже, а в темноте снитч было не увидеть. Гарри встречал его на поле только по выходным или во вторник — в этот день у них обоих не стояло первого урока в расписании.

В воскресное утро редкие снежинки кружились в воздухе, а небо было затянуто серым слоем облаков. Пасмурная погода зимой лучше всего подходила для квиддича — Гарри это прекрасно помнил еще со школьных лет. Если светило солнце, то оно не только слепило лучами, но еще и отражалось от белого снега. Глаза от этого слезились, и маленькие льдинки кристаллизовались на ресницах и щеках, а если матч долго не заканчивался, то от яркого света начинала еще и болеть голова. В том, что для игры не больше подходил снегопад, сомневаться тоже не приходилось.

Гарри сел на скамейку рядом с полем, наблюдая за фигурой в небе (заметив Гарри, Драко махнул ему рукой и продолжил тренироваться). С земли не было видно ни снитча, ни многих из движений Драко, но Гарри все равно нравилось наблюдать за его полетами — сам он настолько давно не играл, что уже был рад даже просто следить со стороны. И, пожалуй, самую малость завидовать.

Гарри вспоминал, как когда-то — очень давно, во время учебы — он тоже играл в квиддич на этом же поле. Самый юный ловец Хогвартса за сто лет — и, видимо, ему суждено было навсегда остаться в истории квиддича только молодым ловцом.

Через несколько минут Драко поймал снитч: резко сменил направление и сильно ускорился, потом сделал несколько неестественных движений и замер в воздухе. Сжимая в руке золотой мячик, Драко полетел вниз и остановился в трех футах от земли, зависнув прямо перед Гарри.

— Хотите сыграть? — спросил Драко, то ли имея в виду общее желание, то ли предлагая сыграть здесь и сейчас — вдвоем половить снитч. В общем-то, ответ Гарри от этого не менялся.

— Хочу, — честно сказал он. — Но я теперь еле держусь на метле, так что вряд ли у меня получится.

Драко опустил взгляд на его ногу, а потом, кажется, смутился из-за того, что не догадался сам. Спрыгнув с метлы, он сел рядом с Гарри на скамейку. Они молчали, пока Драко — немного неловко — не спросил:

— Вы ведь пришли преподавать из-за травмы? Я мог бы написать отцу, он наверняка обо всем знает, но, наверное, лучше спросить у вас. Что случилось с вашей ногой?

О том, как Гарри получил травму, ходило множество слухов, потому что правдивую информацию никто не выдавал. Аврорат пытался замять свою ошибку, а Гарри просто был не из тех, кто сливает свою личную жизнь, проблемы и обвинения в газеты. Иногда он жалел об этом, когда читал об очередном принятом законопроекте Министерства. Может, поднятая им шумиха помогла бы навести немного порядка наверху.

— Это случилось на бытовом задании во время проверки заброшенного магического алтаря, — осторожно начал Гарри, который не привык рассказывать эту историю. — Моим напарником был стажер, а по новым правилам авроры-стажеры не могут использовать на заданиях заклинания выше третьего уровня силы. Это заклинания массового поражения, например, все взрывающие и распыляющие. На задании меня придавило плитой с магическими рунами, и у моего напарника не получалось сдвинуть ее с помощью левитации — какая-то защитная магия. Я уже не чувствовал ноги, и нужно было торопиться, я сказал ему просто взорвать… и он ответил, что не может. Что у него нет разрешения. У него была палочка и все умения, чтобы разбить плиту и вытащить меня, но он испугался нарушить правило. У меня почти не было сил, но я кое-как использовал заклинание сам, и из моего положения получилось не очень удачно.

Гарри понимал, что его рассказ не передавал и четверти всей боли и злости на несправедливость и нелепость ситуации, которую он испытывал тогда и до сих пор. От этого было еще хуже.

— Ты сам не собираешься становиться аврором? Кажется, у тебя «Превосходно» по всем нужным предметам, — сказал Гарри, желая перевести тему.

Драко покачал головой.

— Я собираюсь стать деканом Слизерина. Через три года.

— В двадцать один? — удивился Гарри. Это действительно отвлекло его от воспоминаний даже лучше, чем он надеялся.

— Северус Снейп стал деканом в двадцать один, — невозмутимо ответил Драко, видимо, заученным аргументом. — Уверен, я тоже смогу. Не похоже, чтобы у меня были конкуренты.

Гарри оставалось только кивнуть, переваривая полученную информацию. Казалось, в его голове снова на места вставали кусочки мозаики, складывая очередную деталь цельной картины. Драко, окруженный юными слизеринцами. Драко с кровью на белых зубах, кричавший не подходить к пятикурснице. Драко, в любой ситуации при посторонних людях становившийся на сторону своих студентов. Он делал для факультета намного больше, чем Слагхорн, и Макгонагалл была права, когда сказала, что Драко нужен Слизерину.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты станешь деканом, если хочешь этого, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Может быть, даже в двадцать один.

— Может быть? — Драко вскинул бровь, но смотрел все еще доброжелательно. Кажется, Гарри никогда еще не видел его таким улыбчивым и расслабленным наедине.

— Может быть. Все-таки двадцать один — это довольно рано.

— Хотите поспорить?

— Хочу, — кивнул Гарри, не в силах прекратить улыбаться и протягивая Драко ладонь.

— Через три с половиной года я вернусь в Хогвартс в качестве декана Слизерина, — повторил условия Драко, пожимая руку Гарри. — Давайте на желание?

— Договорились. На желание.

***

В опасной близости от Гарри с грохотом упала еще одна плита с рунами. Судя по столбу дыма, пожар разгорался все сильнее, приближаясь к центру храма.

— Ты понимаешь, что я сдохну здесь?! — заорал Гарри.

Он не злился так даже тогда, когда носил хоркрукс на шее. Тогда он хотя бы рационально понимал причины происходящего, понимал свою беспомощность, понимал, что помощи ждать неоткуда. А теперь он не понимал.

— Мне нельзя! — в отчаянии крикнул его напарник.

После нарушения основных запретов можно было распрощаться с работой. А вот Гарри уже готовился распрощаться с жизнью. Невероятно обидно было тратить последние минуты своего существования на ненависть к бюрократии, Министерству и трусости напарника, который не готов был нарушить правило ради спасения чужой жизни. И много ли людей он собирался спасти в своей будущей работе, если всегда боялся рискнуть? Зачем он вообще пошел в авроры?

— А дать мне умереть можно?! — срывая голос, закричал Гарри.

От дыма и гари слезились глаза и уже кружилась голова. Гарри закашлялся, и по телу прошла судорога — все мышцы напряглись, и в ногах это отозвалось нестерпимой болью, словно нижнюю половину тела скручивало Круциатусом. Кости будто выворачивало, хотя даже это было лучше тех ужасающих секунд, когда Гарри вообще не чувствовал ноги. От боли и изнеможения сил практически не оставалось, но злость еще придавала энергии. Конечно, ярость — не лучшая почва для магии, но она как никакая другая эмоция помогала использовать взрывающие заклинания. Наверняка были и другие способы сдвинуть плиту, но боль, страх и подступающая паника мешали думать. Времени на размышления не было.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и целый пучок оранжевых молний вылетел из ее кончика. Грохот, пыль и ужасная, невероятная боль в правой ноге. Боль быстро нарастала, пока мир вокруг не покачнулся — сознание начало тускнеть и темнеть, и Гарри провалился в черноту.

Гарри открыл глаза, просыпаясь.

Кошмары о том дне, который, как раньше казалось, разрушил его жизнь, не снились Гарри с самого начала работы в Хогвартсе. Видимо, разговор с Драко разбудил воспоминания и разбередил старые раны, о которых теперь Гарри старался не думать.

Раньше после таких кошмаров Гарри уже не мог заснуть, и оставалось только заняться какими-нибудь делами, даже чувствуя усталость и сонливость — стоило выключить свет и закрыть глаза, как неприятные мысли снова возвращались, словно поедая изнутри. Один месяц приходилось регулярно принимать сонное зелье, без которого Гарри просто не мог спать.

Теперь он отреагировал на кошмар спокойно: выпив воды, Гарри почувствовал, что с каждой секундой воспоминания вновь уходили все дальше в темные уголки сознания. Мысли уже не мучили, образы стирались из памяти. Через пару минут Гарри уже вернулся в постель, чтобы доспать оставшиеся три часа до будильника.

Вопреки кошмарам, жизнь не была кончена, а впереди были не только мрак и бесперспективность. Гарри знал это — и мог спать спокойно.

***

До поступления в Хогвартс Гарри никогда не любил Рождество. На Рождество его кузену Дадли дарили множество дорогих подарков, а вот Гарри получал только увеличенный в три раза список работы по дому — нужно было перемыть гору посуды, потому что к праздничному столу готовили целую кучу блюд, нужно было убраться во всем доме перед приходом гостей, нужно было почистить снег во дворе. Ничего приятного и тем более праздничного.

Только в Хогвартсе Гарри получил свои первые настоящие подарки на Рождество (миссис Уизли до сих пор ежегодно присылала ему свитера, и Гарри их просто обожал) и впервые почувствовал дух праздника таким, каким его знали все другие дети. Может быть, поэтому Рождество даже к тридцати годам продолжало ассоциироваться у Гарри с Хогвартсом, хотя он много лет отмечал его с семьей Уизли.

В этот раз друзья тоже звали его в Нору, но Гарри вежливо отказался (не такая уж простая задача, когда Гермиона беспокоится и по десять раз за разговор уточняет, точно ли все хорошо) и пообещал обязательно приехать на Новый год. Ему слишком хотелось вернуться в свое детство и встретить волшебное Рождество в полупустом Хогвартсе. И, хотя и в меньшей степени, он все еще не был готов ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды друзей и слушать причитания миссис Уизли. По крайней мере, не все это сразу.

Кроме приглашений от Уизли, Гарри получил еще множество писем, в которых его звали на приемы, в гости или на какие-нибудь мероприятия. Некоторые были пропитаны жалостью, другие — формальностью, но ни в одно из них Гарри не вчитывался, потому что ничто не могло поменять его решение.

В праздничное утро в Хогвартсе действительно было именно так, как Гарри запомнил из детства. У кровати уже высилась гора подарков, стоило только открыть глаза. В коридорах было почти пусто, редкие студенты, оставшиеся в школе, сбивались в необычные пестрые кучки — разных возрастов и факультетов. Весь Хогвартс был украшен в красно-бело-зеленых тонах Рождества, везде над полом парили большие и маленькие елки, горели свечи и камины, кое-где над проходами висели омелы.

На завтрак в непривычно тихий Большой зал Гарри вышел в своем новом свитере от миссис Уизли. Поздравив других преподавателей, Гарри заскользил чуть ленивым расслабленным взглядом по рядам студентов — только заметив двух первокурсников с Гриффиндора и Слизерина, сидевших рядом, он понял, что показалось ему непривычным.

Почему-то Гарри был уверен, что Драко Малфой должен остаться в Хогвартсе на Рождество. Как только эта мысль оформилась в сознании, она сразу стала казаться нелепой — Драко, в отличие от некоторых других детей Пожирателей смерти, никогда не стыдился своего происхождения и не открещивался от родителей. Гарри слышал, что семья для Малфоев — самое важное, и было бы странно, откажись Драко от поездки домой без серьезных причин.

Весь день Гарри провел, блуждая по Хогвартсу. Даже спустя столько лет замок, стены которого были пропитаны древней магией, продолжал удивлять: Гарри заходил в закоулки, не отмеченные на карте Мародеров, он шел совершенно незнакомыми коридорами, в итоге возвращаясь в привычные места. Иногда он заходил в старые комнаты, в которых все было покрыто вековым слоем пыли — все, включая рождественские украшения на стенах.

После ужина Гарри вернулся в свою спальню и обнаружил там серого филина, устало дремлющего на шкафу. Из клетки на подоконнике на филина с любопытством поглядывала Фицджеральд, юная энергичная сова Гарри. На столе лежала открытка и небольшой кулек с чем-то черно-белым внутри.

«С Рождеством, профессор Поттер!

Кажется, я не успеваю отправить подарок вовремя, чтобы утром его положили ко всем остальным.

На каникулы мы с родителями поехали в Финляндию, и я решил прислать вам сувенир. Это соленая лакрица (конфеты).

Хороших праздников,  
Драко Малфой».

Гарри развернул кулек в подарочной упаковке и вытащил одну конфету в форме елочки, тут же отправляя ее в рот. Он не знал, чего именно ожидать от северных сладостей, но… этого Гарри не ждал точно.

Вкус был одновременно приторно сладкий, соленый и резиновый с долгим тошнотворным послевкусием. Гарри сморщился и опустил взгляд на открытку.

«P.S.  
Конфеты можно кинуть в ледяную магическую водку, и через сутки настаивания должен получиться ликер. Тут продают готовые напитки из лакрицы, но я решил, что дарить алкоголь преподавателю неприлично.

P.P.S.  
Лакрица очень, очень, очень специфична».

Гарри призвал к себе стакан воды, стараясь сбить привкус, но ничего не помогало.

Через пару минут, когда на языке перестала ощущаться сладкая резина, Гарри зачем-то решил попробовать еще одну конфету. Вторая, к его удивлению, казалась уже гораздо менее отвратительной.

***

Зима выдалась аномально холодная и снежная. Из-за метелей тренировки по квиддичу регулярно отменяли, на что к Гарри приходили жаловаться старосты Гриффиндора и капитан команды, но еще чаще все же не отменяли, и тогда жаловаться приходили все остальные члены команды — промерзшие, мокрые и раскрасневшиеся.

К концу января прекратились снегопады, но вся территория вокруг Хогвартса уже была покрыта сугробами, а новый завхоз и Хагрид прочищали только узкие тропинки около замка.

В кабинете защиты от темных искусств по вечерам становилось особенно неуютно: было холодно, мрачно и пусто без студентов, а из-за плохой погоды у Гарри еще и начинало болеть колено. Он как раз собирался забрать все контрольные и закончить проверку в своей спальне, где было не так удобно сидеть за журнальным столом, зато горел камин, а в кресле лежал мягкий уютный плед, когда в кабинет без стука ворвался Драко. Он был бледным, взъерошенным и испуганным, хотя, учитывая, как часто Драко нервничал, такой его вид нельзя было назвать совсем уж необычным. Но Гарри тут же обеспокоенно привстал со своего места.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, бросая быстрый взгляд на часы. Прошло уже полчаса после отбоя, и Драко в это время должен был быть в слизеринском подземелье.

— Кларк… — голос сорвался, и Драко пришлось начать фразу заново: — Кларк и Сэм в Запретном лесу.

— Что? — Гарри резко выпрямился.

Драко шумно вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз, немного успокаиваясь, и смог продолжить уже медленнее и не так взволнованно:

— Однокурсник Кларка случайно подслушал, как они договариваются о походе в Запретный лес. Кларк и Сэм попросили его не рассказывать никому, но они не вернулись после отбоя, поэтому он все-таки пришел ко мне, и… Я уже сказал Макгонагалл, она собирает всех преподавателей у главного входа, чтобы пойти на поиски.

— Какого… Что они вообще забыли в Запретном лесу? — спросил Гарри, взмахивая палочкой, чтобы призвать свою теплую одежду.

Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что Драко тоже уже стоял в шарфе и расстегнутом пальто с меховым воротником.

— Утром там умер акромантул. Они решили, что смогут добраться до тела и добыть яд, чтобы потом продать его и получить деньги, — совершенно несчастным голосом ответил Драко.

После войны Люциус Малфой очень легко отделался — провел пару месяцев в Азкабане, потаскался по судам, получив в итоге какое-то весьма условное наказание и домашний арест на год или два. Такое снисхождение было обусловлено двумя причинами: во-первых, он наверняка давал взятки, а во-вторых, у него был маленький сын, которого никто не хотел оставлять без отца. Благосостояние Малфоев после войны не стало хуже, и Драко наверняка рос в таких условиях, что даже не представлял, как можно рисковать жизнью из-за горстки галлеонов. Зато Гарри довольно реалистично виделось, как Рон на первом курсе мог бы подбить его на подобное дело (правда, по возможности все-таки не связанное с даже мертвыми пауками).

Когда Гарри и Драко подошли к главному входу, там уже собрались почти все учителя и те старосты, которые достигли совершеннолетия. Макгонагалл отдавала указания: все шли в лес парами, никто не должен был ходить в одиночестве. Студенты обязательно шли с преподавателем. При опасности — отправить в небо красные искры. Зелеными должен сигнализировать тот, кто найдет детей.

Профессор Флитвик и еще пара преподавателей оставались в замке, чтобы попробовать найти детей магическими способами, пока остальные будут обыскивать Запретный лес обычными магловскими путями. Гарри поймал на себе несколько взглядов — то ли некоторые предполагали, что он тоже останется из-за своей травмы, то ли ожидали от него каких-то особенных действий, как от бывшего аврора. Или как от Гарри Поттера.

На улице стояла ясная холодная ночь, и белый снег блестел в свете тонкого старого месяца и ярких звезд. На входе в лес все зажгли голубоватые огоньки на палочках. Хагрид первым пошел вперед, чтобы найти и опросить кого-нибудь из лесных обитателей, и рядом с ним бежал, настороженно поджав четыре уха, двухголовый пес Шарики (первоначально его звали просто Шарик, но когда головы начали проявлять разный характер, было решено немного изменить кличку).

Гарри и Драко направились по одной из тропинок, и от того, что эта тропинка была протоптана скорее чьими-то лапами, чем ногами, становилось немного жутко. В хорошо освещенном холле среди других преподавателей Гарри волновался только о потерявшихся детях, но теперь, войдя в лес, он начал беспокоиться еще и о собственной безопасности. В голове то и дело всплывали воспоминания о том, что он переживал в этом лесу, и Гарри был совсем не уверен, что, например, пауки размером с небольшого слона были просто гиперболизированы детским воображением. Совершенно не хотелось снова встречаться с ними ночью в лесу, даже если теперь Гарри стал старше и намного сильнее.

Драко медленно шел рядом, подстраиваясь под темп Гарри. Наверное, Драко никогда раньше не был в Запретном лесу ночью — а Гарри прекрасно помнил, насколько пугающе это в первый раз. Внутри просыпался чистый, первобытный страх, а к горлу подступала паника. Каждая тень казалась подстерегающим зверем, проблески звезд сознание принимало за чьи-то глаза, от каждого звука, издаваемого совами в ветвях деревьев, все мышцы напрягались в теле, чтобы можно было тут же сбежать. Был страх заблудиться. Страх замерзнуть насмерть в этой глуши. Страх всего того, что могло поджидать в окружающей темноте, — пауков, кентавров, волков, чего-то свирепого и опасного. И самым худшим казалось то, что все эти страхи имели основание, а не были просто порождением фантазии, как когда идешь ночью по коридору в собственном доме.

И посреди леса то же самое испытывали два первокурсника, которые даже не знали, что их уже ищут.

Перешагивая через сугроб, Драко запнулся и чуть не упал, но Гарри успел поймать его руку. Драко выпрямился и пробормотал благодарность, но отпускать ладонь Гарри не торопился. Гарри тоже не стал отпускать его сам — так было спокойнее. Не так страшно было идти через лес, держась за руки. Им обоим было не так страшно.

Они бродили по сугробам Запретного леса почти час, и Гарри уже начинал думать, что всем преподавателям пора вернуться в замок, сделать перерыв, согреться чаем и зельями и лучше обдумать план поисков, прежде чем возвращаться в лес, но тут над небом возникла яркая зеленая вспышка. Гарри и Драко поспешили в том направлении, где появился свет, и вскоре обнаружили на небольшой поляне несколько преподавателей и старост, а в центре — Кларка и Сэм.

— Кларк! — несдержанно воскликнул Драко, подбегая к мальчику и порывисто его обнимая, прижимая к себе.

Гарри неловко остановился на краю поляны, наблюдая за ними. Он и сам испытывал сильное облегчение, но Драко выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется.

— Десять баллов со Слизерина, Кларк Адамс, — медленно проговорил Драко, когда отстранился.

Звучало совершенно безумно — Гарри вообще не представлял, что Драко был способен снять баллы со своего факультета.

— Директор Макгонагалл уже сняла по пятьдесят баллов с каждого! — тут же возмутился Кларк, но Драко явно не желал ничего слышать.

— И ты это заслужил.

Драко остался рядом с Кларком и Сэм, словно уже стал деканом Слизерина, который нес за студентов ответственность. Гарри теперь сам не понимал, как с самого начала, еще в сентябре, не заметил, что в каждом жесте Драко сквозила эта готовность защищать, как только рядом с ним появлялись младшекурсники. Насколько же предвзято Гарри относился к нему, если не видел этого?

Макгонагалл убедилась, что на поляну пришли все профессора, которые обследовали лес и вели поиски, и они уже собирались возвращаться в замок, когда Гарри заметил что-то странное во тьме деревьев. Блеск, шорох, который чем-то неуловимо отличался от шелеста ветра.

Гарри резким взмахом палочки поставил магический щит как раз вовремя — огромный паук, врезавшись в преграду, яростно зашипел всего в нескольких дюймах от профессора Синистры, которая стояла ближе всех к краю поляны. Между деревьев стали появляться и другие пауки, подступая к людям. Их глаза блестели от «Люмосов», а лапы ловко перемещались по снегу.

Хагрид как-то рассказывал, что акромантулы зимой не впадают в спячку полностью, а только становятся не такими активными и быстрыми, начинают больше спать и меньше есть. Хагрид рассказывал об этой их особенности с восторгом, но Гарри уже тогда надеялся, что никогда не придется проверять жуткий факт на практике.

— Нужно отходить к замку, — скомандовал Гарри, перекрывая уверенным голосом все взволнованные охи преподавателей. — Но только вместе. Их намного больше, и по одному мы станем мишенями.

Брать контроль в экстренной ситуации получалось как-то само собой, хотя прошел практически год с последнего задания в аврорате, почти год после того, как его жизни последний раз угрожала настоящая опасность. Когда-то Гарри показалось бы просто невероятным, что такой долгий срок он мог находиться в безопасности. Ему, черт возьми, невероятно нравилось находиться в безопасности.

За час поисков и шатания по зимнему лесу все наверняка уже устали, но адреналин и страх снова придавали сил. Медленно все направились по тропе к замку, выставив магические щиты вокруг и обезвреживая тех пауков, которые пытались окружить их и вставали на пути волшебников.

Двигались медленно, и самым сложным оказалось просто держать палочку ровно — как только на щит снова с шипением набрасывался паук, и яд капал с его клыков на снег прямо у ног Гарри, все его тело инстинктивно вздрагивало. Нужна была просто невероятная, абсолютная уверенность в собственных магических силах, чтобы рука не тряслась от страха, когда от паука отделяли только один шаг и полупрозрачный мерцающий щит, освещавший лес вокруг.

Уже практически на выходе из леса, где пауки начали постепенно отступать, но все еще сверкали глазами из-за деревьев, Гарри запнулся. Неловкий взмах палочки — но щит не погас, а только немного потускнел, и Гарри краем глаза заметил светящиеся кончики волшебных палочек других преподавателей, поддерживающих защиту. В локоть до боли впились пальцы, не позволяя упасть, и Гарри даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что это была рука Драко.

Окончательно щиты опустили только тогда, когда все оказались в замке, и двери закрылись, возвращая ощущение безопасности. На магическую защиту Гарри истратил все силы, ноги промокли, пальцы, хотя и были в перчатках, все равно едва двигались от холода. Все тело начало покалывать, стоило оказаться в тепле замка.

Гарри огляделся, рассматривая других профессоров, старост и двух первокурсников. Никто не пострадал, все вернулись, и можно было сказать, что они «отделались легким испугом» (хотя вообще-то это был очень сильный испуг). Макгонагалл решительно направила всех в больничное крыло, чтобы на следующий день профессора не заболели почти в полном преподавательском составе.

Первокурсников отпустили первыми, и директор сама решила ими заняться, поэтому Драко был вынужден остаться на месте.

— Знаешь, а они все-таки достали яд, — прошептал Драко, когда они с Гарри сидели в очереди в больничном крыле. Из-под мантии Драко осторожно показал заполненный бутылек так, чтобы больше его никто не увидел.

— И ты его конфисковал? — тихо уточнил Гарри.

— Что? Нет, конечно, — возмутился Драко. — Они же возненавидят меня тогда и больше никогда мне ничего не доверят. Кларк его отдал, чтобы Макгонагалл не нашла. А я… вообще-то я думал о том, чтобы самому этот яд выкупить по рыночной цене. В зельях пригодится. Только не вздумай сказать Слагхорну, вот уж кто точно конфискует и сам продаст.

— И не планировал никому говорить, — шепотом пообещал Гарри.

После паузы он добавил:

— Ты вообще в порядке? Как себя чувствуешь?

— Это я буду сейчас рассказывать мадам Помфри, — фыркнул Драко. — Но я в порядке, все хорошо. Хочу уже скорее оказаться в теплой постели и уснуть.

Гарри кивнул. У него начинали слипаться глаза от одной мысли о кровати — просто удивительно, как за год он приспособился к спокойной жизни, привык соблюдать режим дня, рано ложился спать и полностью выматывался после пары часов в зимнем лесу. Никаких смен и дежурств в любое время дня и ночи, никаких заданий, где приходилось сутками бодрствовать, выкладывая все физические, магические и моральные силы. Никакой смертельной опасности. Как же ему наконец-то было хорошо в Хогвартсе, возможно, впервые по-настоящему хорошо после войны. В конце концов, он заслужил этот отдых — когда даже самое страшное происшествие за полгода обходилось без капли крови и пострадавших.

Подошла очередь Драко идти на осмотр и пить зелья.

— Хорошей ночи, — попрощался он, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Хорошей ночи, — пожелал в ответ Гарри. — До завтра.

***

— Поттер задает столько домашних заданий, будто нам когда-то и правда придется защищаться от темной магии. Интересно, из аврората его тоже выгнали за излишнюю требовательность? Хотя… что это я. Наверняка погнали из-за того, что он теперь хромоножка.

Гарри уже почти вошел в кабинет, чтобы начать урок, но замялся около двери. Он совершенно не хотел подслушивать, он знал, что подслушивать — плохо. Но обсуждать кого-то за его спиной еще хуже, верно?

Когда сам Гарри учился в школе, он постоянно слышал шепотки за спиной (а некоторые и вовсе обсуждали его, не затрудняясь хотя бы понизить голос). Гарри слышал о себе невероятные и мерзкие выдумки, каждое его действие обсасывали со всех сторон, обязательно находя в любом жесте какой-то недостаток. Никому было не интересно обсуждать его хорошие стороны — всем хотелось найти только несовершенства и пороки, а потом выставить их на всеобщее обозрение. В определенные периоды жизни такая непрошенная критика, состоящая только из оскорблений, лилась на него потоком, словно кто-то выливал ему на голову ведро с помоями.

Гарри прекрасно знал, насколько жестоки могут быть подростки. Во время учебы Гарри по возможности просто игнорировал людей, которые дразнили его, избегал мест, где все снова могли увидеть его, чтобы потом обсуждать-обсуждать-обсуждать. Еще у него были Рон и Гермиона, которые помогали пережить нападки посторонних.

Теперь Гарри стал преподавателем — он не мог избегать собственных студентов и был уже не на том уровне, чтобы прижать к стене человека, слова которого перешли какую-то незримую границу. Рон и Гермиона тоже были слишком далеко.

Все тело напряглось и как будто оцепенело, и Гарри никак не мог двинуться, чтобы зайти в кабинет и все-таки начать урок. По спине прошла мелкая дрожь, и ее ощущение так и осталось где-то внутри, поселилось в каждой мышце. Щеки горели. Мысли смешались от сильного волнения, и ни в одной из них больше не было хотя бы минимальной уверенности.

Все, что Гарри мог в этом состоянии — стоять и слушать из-за двери голос Питерса, семикурсника со Слизерина.

— И эти его дурацкие шуточки… Что ты так смотришь? Он у меня за спиной или что?

— Не совсем он.

В кабинете раздалось какое-то шуршание, потом звук шагов.

— Знаешь, Питерс, еще немного — и тебе придется применить знания, которые в твою пустую голову вдолбил Поттер, защищаясь от меня, — это был уже голос Драко, и у Гарри почему-то перехватило дыхание. — Из-за таких, как ты, все и думают, что мы выращиваем только злодеев и темных магов, да еще дополнительно проводим курсы «Как быть мудаком».

— Зачем курсы, если можно просто брать пример с тебя, Малфой? Чего ты взъелся-то без повода?

— Да просто не твое дело, почему Поттер больше не работает в аврорате. А если тебя не устраивает качество преподавания, то жалуйся директору. Или… ах, да, ты у нас жалуешься только мамочке?

— Не смей говорить о…

— Тогда ты не смей говорить про Поттера. А то я ведь тоже могу пожаловаться твоей маме. Расскажу, как ты себя ведешь, оскорбляешь ее героя, и она снова…

Раздался резкий звук, словно кто-то перевернул стул, потом какой-то глухой удар, и это привело Гарри в чувство. Он быстро толкнул дверь, заходя в кабинет. Питерс пытался вжать Драко в парту, а Драко в свою очередь уже вцепился пальцами в горло противника, стараясь отодвинуть его от себя. Они оба замерли, видимо, ожидая, что Гарри станет разбираться в происходящем и снимать баллы с факультета за потасовку.

— Займите свои места, — в тишине проговорил Гарри, медленно проходя между рядов парт к доске. — Сегодняшняя тема…

Занятие получилось более напряженным, чем обычно, но под конец Гарри даже смог расслабиться, перестал оценивать каждое свое слово, искать недостатки в каждых фразе и жесте. Так иногда бывало с ним после критики: он заранее пытался предугадать, что на этот раз будут осуждать и обсуждать, что будет раздражать и вызывать неприязнь других людей. Это выматывало, и Гарри становился особенно нервным.

Тем же вечером Драко зашел в его покои, чтобы отдать книгу по зельеварению (Гарри все еще мало увлекался этим предметом, но это не помешало Гермионе подарить ему очередную книгу на Рождество). Драко немного задержался, они с Гарри поговорили — Драко похвалил книгу, а Гарри наконец-то признался, что сам до сих пор не дочитал ее до конца.

Вообще-то он хотел признаться еще кое в чем, но слова почему-то никак не шли на язык, когда Гарри пытался сказать, что слышал весь спор днем. Наверное, стоило поблагодарить. Или сказать, что провоцировать человека на драку — не лучший способ защитить кого-либо.

— Вы в порядке? — в конце концов спросил Драко.

На несколько секунд Гарри всерьез задумался над этим вопросом, а потом и над своими ощущениями.

— Да. Я в порядке, — он кивнул, теперь окончательно расслабляясь.

Гарри давно уже понял, что его будут обсуждать в любом случае: если он будет аврором или преподавателем в школе, если он уедет на край света или улетит в космос. Всегда кто-то станет перемывать ему кости, и разница окажется лишь в том, кто в этот момент окажется рядом — кто не будет шептаться за спиной, кто сможет отвлечь и поможет перетерпеть все едкие жестокие фразы.

Когда Гарри учился в школе и работал в аврорате, у него были Рон и Гермиона. Теперь у него был Драко, и с его помощью Гарри помнил, что чьи-то сплетни, от которых хотелось сбежать, все равно никогда не перевесят всех плюсов работы в Хогвартсе.

— Все хорошо. Спасибо, Драко.

***

Во втором семестре Драко часто заходил к нему: обсудить школьные происшествия, спросить совета (хотя иногда казалось, что у Драко опыта работы с детьми было уже в разы больше, чем у профессора защиты от темных искусств), выпить чаю. Видимо, надолго оставаться в кабинете (или даже в личных покоях) преподавателя Драко не позволяло воспитание, поэтому чаще они проводили время в библиотеке.

Гарри, ссылаясь на то, что ему неудобно и тяжело постоянно ходить за книгами от спальни до библиотеки, сидел в читальном зале, готовя конспекты занятий и проверяя тесты. Впрочем, для общего комфорта он старался сесть в самый дальний темный угол, чтобы не мешать студентам. Драко обычно устраивался за одним столом с Гарри, выполняя домашнюю работу. Он часто что-то чертил, строил графики и таблицы, делал какие-то рисунки.

Гарри слышал, что лучше всего Драко справляется с зельями и нумерологией. Предметы, где все было четко и понятно, нужно только аккуратно делать все по правилам. Наверное, планировалось, что вся жизнь Малфоя будет такой же четкой и стройной, как у десятков поколений до него: детство в богатой семье с любящими родителями, мгновенное распределение на Слизерин, любимец факультета, староста школы, а потом брак с чистокровной ведьмой и безбедная привилегированная жизнь аристократа. А он вместо этого захотел стать деканом в Хогвартсе.

На уроках Драко перестал напоминать шипящего кота со вздыбленной шерстью, готового ударить когтистой лапой. Вместе со старостой расслаблялись и другие слизеринцы, которые до этого походили на стайку летучих мышей в своих черных мантиях — державшиеся рядом напряженные кучки студентов, которых мог спугнуть любой резкий звук или жест.

Пару раз Драко приходил в покои Гарри даже после драк, хотя и рисковал получить отработку за нарушение школьных правил. Гарри честно обрабатывал ссадины и залечивал легкие травмы, вспоминая курсы первой помощи для авроров.

Когда Драко пришел с рассеченной бровью (и честно-честно сказал, что это Пивз толкнул его с лестницы, так что на самом деле невозможно было понять, где правда), Гарри обработал ему глубокую царапину и уложил на диван — это казалось уже привычными действиями. Гарри сел в кресло с книгой, но «История темной магии на территории Британских островов» оказалась на удивление скучной, и через несколько десятков страниц глаза сами начали закрываться.

Гарри проснулся, когда Фицджеральд стала постукивать клювом по прутьям клетки — так сова выражала требование выпустить ее на ночную прогулку. В комнате было совсем темно, а часы показывали полночь. Драко спал на диване.

Гарри выпустил свою бодрую и радостную сову в окно, на ее фоне чувствуя себя еще более сонно и лениво — от сна в кресле затекла поясница, кололо в висках, а в горло словно насыпали сухого горячего песка.

— Драко, — позвал Гарри, присаживаясь на край дивана и притрагиваясь к плечу.

Однажды они уже оказывались в подобной ситуации, когда просто засиделись над планом урока для первокурсников. Нелепым казалось то, что после наступления комендантского часа совершеннолетний дееспособный волшебник не мог пройти всего пару лестниц и спуститься с первого этажа в подземелье, не рискуя нарваться на школьного смотрителя. Гарри в тот раз пришлось провожать Драко до гостиной Слизерина, чувствуя себя так, будто он провожал девушку до крыльца родительского дома, хотя его обошла стороной эта подростковая романтика в более подходящие годы.

Драко заворочался, с трудом открыл глаза и глухо выругался, когда увидел время.

— Я уснул, да? — он медленно сел на диване и сонно зевнул. — Простите.

— Ничего, я тоже уснул.

— Проводите меня до подземелья?

— Провожу, если очень хочешь, — согласился Гарри, не сдвигаясь с места. — Хотя ты можешь просто остаться сегодня здесь.

— И что люди подумают, если увидят, как я выхожу из вашей спальни с утра? — со смешком поинтересовался Драко, в полутьме подмигивая Гарри.

— Что мы оба очень рано встаем, чтобы решать школьные проблемы, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри, но в итоге тоже не сдержал улыбку.

Он молча смотрел на Драко: в лунном свете кожа казалась белой, а на непривычно растрепанных со сна волосах играли серебряные отблески. Глаза, уже гораздо менее сонные, тоже блестели.

— Если вы правда не против, — начал Драко, — то я останусь.

— Хорошо. Я могу поспать на диване, а ты…

— Ну, нет, — Драко покачал головой и начал расстегивать мантию, — без обид, профессор, но мой молодой здоровый организм способен выдержать одну ночь без матраса. Да и я уже привык к этому дивану.

— Не хочешь в мою кровать — заставлять не буду, — хмыкнул Гарри, поднимаясь и отходя к шкафу. — Сейчас дам тебе подушку и одеяло.

Он обернулся через плечо и скользнул взглядом по уже обнаженной белой спине.

— И футболку, — добавил Гарри, открывая ящик.

Через несколько минут они оба умылись и устроились на своих местах. Непривычное ощущение второго человека в спальне приятно согревало, хотя Гарри не понимал, в чем выражалось присутствие Драко — он не ворочался в постели, дыхание было не слышно на расстоянии. Он просто находился в комнате.

— Спите, профессор? — шепотом спросил Драко спустя некоторое время тишины.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, переворачиваясь на бок.

В ответ снова раздалось молчание, и Гарри не выдержал:

— А что?

— Ничего. Просто спросил, — прошептал Драко. — Спокойной ночи.

Утром, еще до пробуждения Драко, Гарри ушел на прогулку, а вернувшись, обнаружил на диване только аккуратно сложенное одеяло и взбитую подушку сверху. Несколько секунд Гарри просто стоял рядом, а затем сдался и завалился на диван, утыкаясь носом в подушку.

***

В мае стояла пасмурная дождливая погода, часто — и чаще всего по ночам — случались грозы. Даже просто выходить на улицу из Хогвартса, где уютно горели камины, перед которыми можно было завернуться в плед (Макгонагалл вообще приобрела привычку дремать в директорском кресле в своем мурчащем анимагическом облике), казалось довольно непривлекательной идеей. И все-таки студенты и профессора с нетерпением ждали матч Гриффиндор — Слизерин.

Это была решающая игра в чемпионате Хогвартса по квиддичу, определяющая, кому достанется кубок. Драко, для которого этот матч должен был стать последним во всей его карьере ловца, тренировался больше обычного и ходил нервным — впрочем, как и другие семикурсники из команд Слизерина и Гриффиндора.

Гарри на матче сидел в первом ряду рядом с Тедди и Макгонагалл. Директор всеми силами держала лицо, чтобы не показывать благосклонности ни к одной из команд, но Гарри, сидящий ближе всех и прекрасно помнивший, как она всегда переживала о кубке, когда была деканом, хорошо видел поджатые тонкие губы из-за пропущенных голов в кольцо Гриффиндора и блеск в глазах при промахах Слизерина.

Во второй половине матча на поле стал часто появляться снитч. Гарри жадным взглядом следил за тем, как он мелькает в разных местах, как оба ловца срываются за ним, а команды бросают свою игру, чтобы помешать соперникам заполучить золотой мячик. Движения Драко в воздухе были уже прекрасно знакомы после утренних тренировок — Гарри даже давал ему несколько советов, рассказывал про некоторые приемы, и сердце гулко билось, когда Драко использовал их во время игры. Волнение во время матча казалось естественным, как и переживания за исход игры.

Гарри сжал руками перила перед собой, когда пальцы Драко почти дотянулись до снитча, но сомкнулись на воздухе. Болельщики Гриффиндора выдохнули. Гарри тоже медленно выдохнул, впервые при этом понимая, что он хотел не победы Гриффиндора или Слизерина — он просто хотел, чтобы Драко поймал мяч.

Когда снитч появился на поле в следующий раз, Гарри уже был готов к этому своему желанию. Два ловца летели рядом, почти соприкасаясь пальцами, пытаясь как можно сильнее вытянуться вперед. Один порыв ветра — и снитч снесло в сторону. Драко, пользуясь внезапным преимуществом, резко развернулся и сделал рывок вперед, вытягиваясь, почти падая с метлы.

Голос комментатора на секунду сорвался от волнения, все зрители затаили дыхание.

Трибуны взорвались криками радости и бурными аплодисментами. Чужие трибуны. Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы не выдать и свой чрезмерный восторг, когда все вокруг него начали издавать нестройные разочарованные стоны, а Макгонагалл глубоко вздохнула — и тоже зааплодировала, вновь становясь беспристрастным директором, который рад хорошей интригующей игре.

Он поймал снитч! Драко поймал снитч в своем последнем матче!

— Круто, да? — крикнул Тедди, которого почти заглушал вой болельщиков.

Вообще-то Тедди почти не интересовался квиддичем, не играл в школьной сборной и не следил за новостями о чемпионате мира, но за Драко, видимо, был искренне рад.

— Очень круто, — согласился Гарри.

Раздался грохот — почти такой же громкости, как и ликование Слизерина. На поле упало несколько крупных капель, и буквально за секунды начался ливень. Преподаватели и некоторые старшекурсники поднимали палочки, чтобы закрыться от воды с помощью заклинаний, а другие продолжали мокнуть под дождем, радостные и счастливые. Все поторопились покинуть трибуны и вернуться в Хогвартс.

— Не жди меня, — кивнул Гарри, чтобы Тедди мог спокойно побежать вместе со всеми, а не плестись под дождем со скоростью хромого профессора.

Когда Гарри спустился с трибун, на поле уже практически никого не было. За минуту Гарри насквозь промок — он не пытался использовать «зонт», чтобы не занимать руку и не поскользнуться на мокрой лестнице, а только наложил на очки отталкивающие воду чары, хотя капли все равно стекали с волос к глазам, но теперь не застилали обзор на стеклах. Правда, при настолько сильном ливне видимость все равно осталась почти нулевая. Гарри был уверен, что в такую погоду невозможно хоть что-нибудь разобрать, пока не увидел размытую фигуру у раздевалки.

Он сразу узнал Драко. В сочетании цветов, движениях, фигуре и самому странному ощущению внутри, какому-то уверенному настойчивому чувству, что это именно он. Гарри тут же сменил курс с Хогвартса в сторону Драко, который стоял под козырьком и не торопился уходить.

— Поздравляю с победой, — сказал Гарри, когда тоже оказался рядом с раздевалкой, защищенный от ливня.

Драко уже был полностью сухим, ни следа того, что его гроза застала еще в воздухе. Ему все-таки здорово повезло, что игра закончилась до того, как начался дождь. Всему Слизерину повезло.

— Спасибо. Вы разве не расстроились?

— Нет, я рад за тебя, — признался Гарри, с мантии которого вода стекала на траву. — Да и я просто преподаватель, для меня все факультеты равны. Вот когда я стану деканом Гриффиндора…

— Тоже через три года? — усмехнулся Драко.

— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. — Я не ставлю себе временных рамок. А вот твой срок на выполнение обещания стремительно сокращается.

— Я помню и готовлюсь, — не смутился Драко.

Несколько секунд Гарри просто смотрел на его лицо. Ловил взгляд, отводил глаза, смотря на улыбающиеся губы, и снова возвращался к глазам Драко.

— Это была прекрасная последняя игра, — почти прошептал Гарри. — Ты отличный ловец.

— Спасибо, — снова сказал Драко. — И раз уж никто не видит, то в честь победы…

Он сделал шаг ближе, и на секунду его лицо оказалось так близко, что Гарри мог рассмотреть каждую ресницу. Гарри поддался вперед…

Драко обнял его. Гарри медленно обнял его в ответ, замечая, как вода с мокрых волос капает на плечо Драко.

***

Своего нормального выпускного у Гарри так и не получилось: все его однокурсники надеялись вернуться в Хогвартс на восьмой курс, но на следующий год школа, которая только начала восстанавливаться после войны, еще не была способна принять дополнительно почти полсотни человек. Некоторые решили бросить, некоторые (в том числе Гарри) перешли на домашнее обучение и закончили Хогвартс заочно, кто-то вернулся на седьмой курс уже через несколько лет. Гарри, конечно, отметил окончание школы в кругу друзей, но это все-таки был совсем не выпускной.

Может, поэтому он воспринимал праздник нынешних семикурсников почти как свой собственный. Да и почему бы и нет: все-таки для него это был первый год работы в качестве преподавателя, его первые студенты.

Гарри, обнаружив в себе небывалую энергию и способности к организации, помогал устраивать праздник. Будучи школьником, Гарри абсолютно не задумывался о том, как такие праздники организуются: откуда берется список блюд и план мероприятия, кто украшает залы, кого приглашают выступить. Как будто можно было взмахнуть палочкой, и все происходило само. Волшебство, к сожалению, так не работало.

Обязанности домовых эльфов теперь были строго ограничены, поэтому подготовка выпускного ложилась на плечи преподавателей и студентов — как старост и активных семикурсников, так и тех, кто хотел порадовать друзей-выпускников. Гарри чаще всего занимался составлением планов и написанием писем, но больше всего ему нравилось готовить украшения и подарки — гирлянды, плакаты, дипломы, альбомы с колдографиями и разные магические декорации. Может, с помощью волшебства было невозможно сразу устроить весь праздник, но как минимум оно помогало в мелочах — например, не было никакой необходимости залезать на стремянку, чтобы украсить потолок. Даже Гарри мог справиться с гирляндами, используя магию.

Выпускной проводился на следующий же день после последнего экзамена, поэтому все семикурсники до самого праздничного дня были нервные, напряженные и постоянно уставшие. Впрочем, некоторые студенты, напоминавшие Гарри Гермиону, оставались обеспокоенными и после сдачи всех экзаменов — они переживали за оценки, не могли выкинуть из головы свои мелкие ошибки, вспоминали и прокручивали в голове собственные ответы… Оставалось только надеяться, что праздник сможет их отвлечь и не даст сойти с ума в ожидании результатов.

Гарри в последние сутки был с головой погружен в организацию выпускного, поэтому с момента последнего экзамена и до праздника смог переброситься с Драко всего парой слов: спросил, как прошло, выразил надежду на превосходные результаты (это было важно для будущей работы, так что Драко здорово беспокоился), пожелал хорошего отдыха. В следующий раз они увиделись уже на празднике.

Драко прекрасно выглядел и, разумеется, постоянно был окружен другими людьми (было глупо ожидать чего-то иного). Прошла официальная часть: всем вручили дипломы, директор выступила с краткой речью, выпускников поздравили некоторые учителя и приглашенные гости. Ожидая, пока Драко освободится для разговора и поздравления, Гарри старался следить за ним не слишком внимательно и навязчиво, чтобы это не казалось нездоровым ему самому, и дотянул до того, что Драко подошел к нему первым.

— Отличная речь, профессор Поттер.

Гарри вздрогнул — в последние пару минут он выпустил Драко из поля зрения и сдержанно наблюдал за танцующими группками и парами. В учительской он слышал столько сплетен и теорий о том, кто и с кем из учеников встречается, что сам невольно заинтересовался, хотя даже себе не хотел в этом признаваться.

— Правда? Мне показалось, я немного перегнул с…

— С намеком, что не надо работать в Министерстве? — закончил за него Драко. — Возможно. Кажется, Эндрю, который староста Рейвенкло, обиделся. Он хочет стать министром магии.

— Тогда ему придется встать в очередь, — Гарри усмехнулся. — Я уже знаю парочку будущих министров.

Он снова посмотрел на танцующие пары, пытаясь вспомнить заготовленные поздравления в честь выпускного. Пожелания. Какие-то шутки. Советы. Все (почти все), что он хотел сказать, прежде чем Драко покинет Хогвартс на три года — и это при удачном раскладе.

— Хотите потанцевать? — спросил Драко, тоже глядя на танцующих. То ли он имел в виду общее желание, то ли предлагал потанцевать с ним здесь и сейчас. В общем-то, ответ Гарри от этого не менялся.

— Хочу. Но…

— Я вас умоляю, профессор, — Драко хмыкнул. — Тут почти все просто переминаются с ноги на ногу. Думаю, у вас тоже получится.

Гарри был вынужден признать правоту Драко как минимум в первой половине фразы: почти все топтались на месте, обнимаясь под музыку.

— Я бы не был так уверен в моих возможностях, — Гарри покачал головой. — Если бы мы были тут вдвоем, я бы, наверное, согласился рискнуть. Но тут слишком много людей и даже пара фотографов, не хочу потом читать какую-нибудь жуткую статью про себя или про нас. Даже если колдография и получится хорошая.

Драко вдруг стал чуть менее уверенным и расслабленным. Это были какие-то еле заметные изменения, которые Гарри научился замечать в нем неосознанно, сам не понимая, что именно выдавало волнение в цельном образе. Отведенный взгляд? Опущенные плечи?

— Мы могли бы остаться вдвоем сейчас, — заметил Драко. — Это… просто предложение. Хотя вы сами организовывали выпускной, наверное, вам интересно, как все пройдет, так что…

Драко, кажется, вообще никогда не оправдывался, но сейчас это было максимально похоже на оправдание.

— Можем уйти, если хочешь, — ответил Гарри, стараясь не думать… просто ни о чем не думать. Совсем.

— Хочу.

Гарри встал из-за стола, надеясь, что его вид не выдает беспокойство, нервное нетерпение, надежду, неуверенность. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока они не вышли из Большого зала, хотелось сохранять невозмутимость, будто все шло так, как и должно. В конце концов, в каком-то смысле так и было — наверное, это должно случиться.

Гарри ожидал, что они будут неловко молчать, идя по коридору, но разговор продолжился в спокойном непринужденном тоне: они обсудили проходящий праздник, выступления музыкантов и их песни. Гарри до сих пор плохо разбирался в культуре магов, хотя, казалось бы, жил среди волшебников почти всю сознательную жизнь. Драко просто плохо разбирался в современной музыке — и магов, и маглов. Его глубокие познания ограничивались началом двадцатого века, а дальше, похоже, были сплошные белые пятна, не считая тех немногих песен и исполнителей, о которых он что-то где-то слышал.

— И еще, профессор Поттер… — начал Драко, когда они уже зашли в комнату Гарри.

— Можно просто по имени. Ты теперь не мой студент, я тебе уже не преподаватель… — Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.

Драко медленно кивнул. Потом сделал шаг, резко оказываясь совсем рядом. Они были одного роста — Гарри со многими старшекурсниками был одного роста, — и глаза Драко оказались прямо напротив его. Серые со светлыми крапинками и желтоватым ободком у самого зрачка. Пушистые ресницы. Гарри переводил взгляд с одного глаза на другой — Драко был слишком близко, чтобы одновременно сосредоточиться на обоих.

— Ну, раз я уже не твой студент, Гарри…

Он еще не успел обдумать ощущения от непривычного обращения, как Драко уже поцеловал его, быстро сократив то небольшое оставшееся между ними расстояние. Даже перед собой Гарри не стал изображать удивление или шок. Он ждал этого. Он хотел этого.

Гарри ответил на поцелуй, приобнимая Драко за пояс и притягивая ближе к себе. Неровным, неуклюжим шагом они добрались до постели, не отстраняясь друг от друга ни на секунду. И снова Гарри думал, что будет неловко, и что они будут смущаться и молчать, отводя взгляды, и снова он ошибся: все оказалось так естественно и легко.

Гарри лег на спину, а Драко быстро сел сверху на его бедра. Гарри провел ладонями по бокам, нелепо запутался в полах мантии, пытаясь добраться до открытой кожи, поймал веселый взгляд Драко. Его глаза словно блестели.

Прерываться очень не хотелось, но Гарри резко замер.

— Ты же трезв? — серьезно спросил он, немного обеспокоенно глядя в лицо Драко.

Тело, напрягшееся было под ладонями Гарри, снова расслабилось.

— Пьян от любви к тебе, — немного насмешливо ответил Драко, но тут же добавил, видимо, чтобы устранить даже малейшие подозрения:

— Пил только тыквенный сок.

Гарри снова притянул его для поцелуя, и на этот раз дело пошло быстрее: они помогали друг другу раздеваться, Драко убрал мешающие очки на тумбочку, они оба постоянно сталкивались руками, а прерывающийся иногда поцелуй становился все откровеннее и увереннее. Как только Драко остался полностью обнаженным, Гарри провел ладонями по всему его телу: по согнутым ногам, по бедрам, по ребрам и плечам, испортил прическу, растрепав волосы. В конце концов руки с нажимом прошлись по ровной спине Драко и опустились на ягодицы.

Гарри немного сжал пальцы, и тут Драко как-то нерешительно отвел взгляд. Гарри ласково погладил его поясницу, но жар и энергия в теле Драко заметно угасли. Слишком разительная случилась перемена: только что он горячо целовал Гарри, ласкал его тело и сам отзывчиво откликался на ласки, как вдруг…

— Драко, — позвал Гарри, постепенно догадываясь, в чем дело, хотя мысли в голове рождались медленно и шевелились очень неповоротливо, — это твой первый раз?

Драко немного выпрямился, пытаясь, кажется, собрать свою привычную уверенность, смутившись того, что Гарри заметил его нерешительность. Неужели собирался просто скрыть, что он девственник? В чем-то Гарри его понимал: не было в первом разе ничего настолько особенного, романтичного и волшебного, чтобы обязательно сообщать об этом. Зато была какая-то внутренняя грань, которая проявлялась в самый неожиданный и неподходящий момент — даже если до этого казалось, что «ничего такого в этом нет» и «точно получится».

— Да, — все еще чуть напряженно ответил Драко, — просто раньше…

— Как-то не до этого было? — понимающе закончил Гарри.

Он немного приподнялся, мягко целуя Драко в плечо. На теле было несколько синяков и царапин, но все-таки — в разы меньше, чем тогда, когда Гарри впервые увидел Драко без рубашки. Нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по коже, Гарри старался избегать этих ссадин.

— Если нужно время… — начал он, снова поднимаясь к глазам Драко. Гарри мазнул поцелуем по губам, и они столкнулись носами.

— Нет. Нет, я готов. Спасибо, — Драко чуть качнул головой, снова втягивая его в долгий глубокий поцелуй. Мышцы под ладонями Гарри медленно расслаблялись, и понемногу Драко возвращался к ласкам, хотя и не таким нетерпеливым, уже не похожим на стихийную штормовую волну.

Гарри зашевелился, пытаясь перевернуться и уложить Драко на спину, но от необдуманного движения колено прострелила резкая боль, заставившая зашипеть сквозь зубы. Драко — растрепанный, с раскрасневшимися губами — вздрогнул и посмотрел почти испуганно, но тут же все понял.

— Лежи. Как-нибудь в другой раз разберемся, как тебе быть сверху, — усмехнулся Драко, настойчиво надавив на плечо Гарри, вынуждая откинуться обратно на подушки.

Кажется, это заставило Драко почувствовать себя увереннее, снова взять под контроль ситуацию и поймать какую-то невидимую нить, помогающую вести происходящее. По крайней мере, вновь устраиваясь удобнее на бедрах Гарри, Драко выглядел уже гораздо спокойнее и решительнее. Выглядел так, как Гарри и привык видеть его всегда.

Лежа под Драко, он особенно хорошо мог видеть все его эмоции, реакции, мог прикасаться к телу, ни на что не отвлекаясь, не тратя силы на то, чтобы просто удерживаться над любовником. Хорошая поза. О каких-нибудь других вариантах они действительно подумают потом — Гарри с каким-то даже удивлением понял, что ни разу с момента травмы у него не было секса. «Как-то не до этого было». Работа, студенты, проверка домашних заданий, квиддич, тренировки. Драко. Не было времени, возможности и, что главное, сил и желания искать кого-то для отношений.

Приятно ободренный мыслью об абстрактном «другом разе», Гарри тоже вернулся к прерванному занятию, лаская подставленное тело. Все движения Гарри были очень нежными, возможно, даже слишком нежными — иногда это, похоже, раздражало Драко, но как только они доходили до очередного «первого раза», эта нежность помогала. Первый раз, когда Драко прикоснулся к чужому твердому члену, пытаясь понять, как лучше взяться и как двигать рукой, чтобы принести удовольствие. Первый раз, когда к его члену прикоснулся Гарри. Первый раз, когда…

— Не обязательно торопиться, — прошептал Гарри, уже выдавливая на пальцы смазку.

— Хочу сегодня, — упрямо ответил Драко.

Он снова непроизвольно напрягся — Гарри осторожно развел его ягодицы, касаясь пальцами входа, хотя и всеми силами старался помочь Драко успокоиться и привыкнуть: ласками, нежными поцелуями, мягким шепотом и самим своим терпением. Драко в ответ на это действительно расслаблялся, доверялся, открывался.

Возбуждение Гарри становилось уже немного болезненным, почти мучительным, но он все равно поймал себя на том, что если Драко вдруг передумает и скажет: «Нет», то поцелуев и ласк руками будет достаточно для удовольствия этим вечером. Но Драко явно не торопился говорить что-то подобное.

— Точно уверен? — снова уточнил Гарри, когда решил, что с подготовкой можно заканчивать. Драко уже издавал тихие стоны, сам подставляясь и прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Точно, — немного раздраженно ответил он, хотя хриплый голос заметно портил впечатление и смягчал недовольство.

Гарри успокаивающе провел чистыми пальцами вдоль позвоночника Драко, заставляя сильнее выпрямить спину и очерчивая позвонки. Гарри был уверен, что в таких вещах лучше перестараться и быть слишком нежным, чем сделать больно нетерпением и грубостью. Особенно в первый раз.

— Тогда давай, — шепнул Гарри.

Первый раз, когда Драко насаживался на его член, осторожно направив его в себя. Первый раз, когда Гарри полностью вошел в него. Их первый секс. Отвлекая от возможных неприятных ощущений, Гарри хаотично гладил его плечи, бедра, крепко обхватил член — хотя сам тоже имел не слишком большой опыт отношений с мужчинами, чтобы такие движения получались по-настоящему ловкими и умелыми.

С каждой минутой Драко становился все увереннее, насаживался на член все легче — и выглядел при этом просто потрясающе. С искусанными губами, непривычно взъерошенными волосами, он то запрокидывал голову, подставляя беззащитную белую шею, то снова ловил взгляд Гарри, и зрачки у него были сильно расширены от возбуждения, темные глаза блестели. Гарри, для которого предметы начинали расплываться и терять четкие очертания даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, когда он был без очков, сел, чтобы не упускать ни одного движения Драко.

Продержаться долго не было ни единого шанса — не после терпеливой подготовки и почти года без секса. И не рядом с горячим возбужденным Драко, который наконец-то не был его студентом, который двигался все еще немного неумело, но с полной отдачей. Они соприкасались губами, Драко приглушенно стонал в поцелуи, и Гарри ощущал под ладонями все его движения, напряжение каждой мышцы.

Драко кончил первым, замирая на его члене на несколько секунд и невидяще уставившись в потолок (казалось, оргазм может накрыть от одного этого вида). Потом Драко резко выдохнул, обессиленно расслабляясь и осторожно слезая с Гарри. И только успел положить ладонь на его член, крепко обхватывая, чтобы приласкать, как Гарри тоже кончил — сперма выстрелила на уже испачканный живот Драко, а пара струек послабее угодили на его запястье, когда пальцы с нажимом прошлись у головки.

Драко выглядел абсолютно обессиленным, но все равно нашел палочку, чтобы наложить очищающее заклинание. Было даже жаль видеть, как исчезали с изящных сильных пальцев, ощущение которых Гарри еще помнил на своем члене, белые подтеки. Закончив, Драко немного наигранно упал лицом в подушку, и Гарри перевернулся на бок, начиная пальцами водить по его спине.

— Даже после квиддича я так не уставал, — глухо сказал Драко, не поднимая голову от подушки. — Но поймать снитч тоже не настолько приятно.

— Спать? — предложил Гарри, целуя его в плечо.

Драко что-то согласно промычал и перевернулся, чтобы обнять Гарри.

***

Гарри уже загнал второкурсников, за которыми ему поручили следить, в Хогвартс-экспресс, и наконец-то смог перевести дух и оглядеться: на перроне осталось только несколько человек — в основном преподаватели, прощавшиеся с ними старшекурсники, опаздывающие студенты. Из окон поезда рассаживавшиеся ребята тоже иногда махали ему на прощание.

Драко, стоявший рядом, выглядел идеально. За шесть лет в Хогвартсе (даже семь, если считать год преподавания) у Гарри никогда не получалось привести свои волосы в такой же безупречный порядок, безукоризненно отглаженные рубашки и пиджаки без единой лишней пылинки не сидели на нем настолько хорошо. Наверное, чтобы так выглядеть, нужен был особый талант — или воспитание.

— Через неделю я уезжаю в Гонконг, начну изучать зельеварение в Азии. Не буду зря терять время, — сказал Драко, переводя взгляд с поезда на Гарри. — Обещаю писать тебе.

— Надеюсь, иногда и в Англии будешь появляться.

Драко неопределенно пожал плечами. До этого Гарри почему-то был уверен, что Драко наверняка будет регулярно возвращаться домой к родителям, но теперь в голову пришла мысль, что старшие Малфои сами могли приезжать к сыну — кажется, в Великобритании их ничего особенно не держало.

Но не мог же Драко уехать на все три года?

Или мог. Он всегда был очень целеустремленным.

— В любом случае, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Пару летних месяцев я в поместье Блэков, но все остальное время я буду в Хогвартсе.

По всему перрону разнесся предупреждающий гудок поезда. Все вещи Драко уже были в вагоне старост, и ему самому оставалось только запрыгнуть в поезд.

— Увидимся! — крикнул Драко уже из тамбура.

— Удачи, — ответил Гарри, махнув рукой, и поезд тут же тронулся.

Их прощание заметно затянулось — и именно из-за этого смазалось, хотя Гарри и сам не знал, что еще мог бы сказать, если бы времени было больше (или, наоборот, меньше). Казалось, пожелания удачи должно быть как раз достаточно.

Он проводил взглядом поезд, а затем развернулся, чтобы вместе с другими преподавателями вернуться в Хогвартс — для них было еще достаточно работы в школе даже после отъезда студентов. И здесь на каждом шагу стояла чертова бюрократия.

Замок возвышался впереди, такой же величественный и впечатляющий, как и много лет назад, вызывающий то же щемящее чувство в груди. Только впервые приехав в Хогвартс, Гарри почувствовал себя дома, и до сих пор ничего не изменилось: жилище Дурслей, поместье Блэков, другие квартиры — нигде больше он не ощущал себя так уютно. Гарри был рад, что вернулся. Что наконец-то был на своем месте.

***

**Эпилог**

После распределения первокурсников директор встала со своего места, чтобы сделать несколько объявлений: Гораций Слагхорн ушел на пенсию, новый декан Гриффиндора — Гарри Поттер, старостами школы стали Эдвард Люпин и Марианна Дэвис.

— И последнее: пополнение в преподавательском составе, новый профессор зельеварения и декан Слизерина — Драко Малфой.

Едва Макгонагалл закончила говорить, как по всему залу, к огромному облегчению Гарри, раздались бурные громкие аплодисменты. Он и раньше понимал, что, скорее всего, зря беспокоится, но все равно переживал о том, как студенты отреагируют на назначение Драко — всего двадцать один год, сын Пожирателя смерти, молодой и вспыльчивый. Гарри переживал гораздо сильнее, чем за себя: в том, что он станет деканом, кажется, никто и не сомневался, чтобы удивиться объявлению.

Особенно громко аплодировали старшекурсники Слизерина, которые застали то время, когда Драко еще учился в Хогвартсе и был старостой. С восторгом реагировал Тедди, хотя он был из тех людей, которым было заранее известно об этом назначении. Но громче всех, разумеется, хлопал сам Гарри, пока Драко, сдержанно кивнув залу в знак благодарности, не опустился на свое место — рядом с Гарри.

Под столом они соприкоснулись пальцами.

— Поздравляю, — шепнул Гарри.

Он не знал, какое желание Драко загадает за свою победу в споре, но вот самому Гарри, кажется, теперь нечего было загадывать — все его заветные мечты уже сбылись. И никогда еще он так не радовался, проиграв в споре.


End file.
